Violations
by wolfs'angel
Summary: How will John react when he come's face to face with the scientists' creation? Sorry, not such a great summary.
1. Of Perfume and Fear

This story began with a challenge. The challenge was that I had to write a true science fiction, with lots of action and scary parts, it had to center around John, but also include lots of Virgil. There was a twist though, the story had to include things that terrify me. Not monsters in the closet, but true fears. So here is the results, we decided to let you all be the judges, so feedback is crucial. (no flames please, just truthful opinions) I will explain about the fears and why I have them after those chapters have been posted. Hope you all enjoy!! (Oh and for Virgil Fans, I'm sorry but he got picked on alot in this story. But I promise to make it up to him!!) Oh the dates coincide with the ones on the movie's website!

* * *

Date: 2022

Location: Manhattan Mall

------------------

John laughed as Virgil brushed disgustedly at the front of his shirt, "_Don't worry Virg, at least you smell good now._"

Virgil shot his older brother a withering glare, before looking for the restroom sign, "_Just shut up John. I can't believe that…that female sprayed me with perfume. There should be some kind of law against attacking innocent people with fragrances in the mall. As if I'd want to buy it after that. I'm going to see if I can wash some of this junk out of my shirt before we go to dinner. If Scott smells this I'll never hear the end of it._ _And you'd better keep quiet or I'll tell Dad about the secret e-mails from Lesley._"

John gasped and held up his hands in submission, "_My lips are sealed, I swear!_"

As they reached the door leading to the service hallway, John was surprised by a vise like grip on his arm. Turning slightly, he was confronted by a tall dark haired gentleman wearing dark clothing and dark glasses.

Frowning deeply, John attempted to pull his arm free, "_Take your hand off me!_"

The man just tightened his grip, and leaning close, growled quietly, "_Now, now Mr. Tracy, let's be smart here. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your kid brother would you?_"

Hearing a slight gasp, John turned back just in time to see another man in dark clothing, jerking his brother through the service door. His heart lurched, as he caught Virgil's fearful look just before the door closed, "_Virgil, no!_" he whispered.

The man began pushing John towards the door, when they were suddenly startled by a deep voice from behind them, "_Is there some problem here?_"


	2. Of Cops and Guns

Date: 2022

Location: Manhattan Mall

----------------

They turned, startled, to find a cop from mall security eyeing them suspiciously, his hand on his weapon.

John felt the man beside him tense and the fear for his brother escalated.

A slight smile on his lips, the man replied, "_No Sir, everything's fine. My buddy here and I just had a disagreement earlier, but we've worked it out now**.**_"

The mall cop looked at John, "_Is that right, young man?_"

John nodded, forcing a smile, "_That's right, Sir. We're fine now, thanks**.**_"

The cop stared at them a few more moments before nodding and moving on, "_Very good, you both have a nice day**.**_"

John watched as the cop moved on down the quiet mall corridor and around the corner, a mixture of relief and disappointment coursing through him.

The man grabbed his arm tightly again, "_Smart move, Mr. Tracy. Now shall we join your brother?_"

He pushed John on through the door and into the service hallway. John gasped at the sight that confronted him. The dark clothed man, who had pulled Virgil through the door, was standing behind his brother. He had one of Virgil's arms twisted, painfully, behind his back while he pressed a small gun just under Virgil's jaw, keeping him quiet. Another, older man, held Virgil's other arm tightly, by the wrist, to help keep him still. Virgil's blue eyes were filled with a mixture of fear, pain, and anger, causing John's heart to twist painfully.

The man pulled John to a halt and, pulling his own weapon, prodded him in the ribs, "_Now it's time to get this show started. Mr. Tracy, you both are going for a little ride, but first**.**_" He gave a slight nod to the men holding Virgil.

John gasped and tried to move forward, when he saw what the men were about to do, "_No, Don't! Virgil!_"

The older man pushed Virgil's sleeve up, removing a small syringe from his pocket. John watched helplessly as Virgil gasped, his eyes widening, as the man injected something into his arm.

Virgil felt his legs begin to buckle almost immediately. Looking into John's eyes, he uttered one heartbreaking word before his eyes closed and he fell into darkness, "_John?_"


	3. Of Threats and Prayers

Date: 2022

Location: Manhattan Mall

----------------

John watched horrified, as Virgil crumpled in his captor's arms. The man, who had injected Virgil, spoke quietly into a small device, before disappearing down the hall. The other man lowered his brother to the floor, before taking Virgil's cell phone and watch.

John struggled against his captor, "_Let go of me! What did you just give my brother?!_"

The man, pinning him against the wall, shoved his gun in John's face, "_Quiet! And keep still, your brother's just sleeping. Be good and it will stay that way._"

John ceased struggling and raised his hands in surrender. He glared at the man, before returning his gaze to Virgil's still form on the floor.

A sudden noise from the end of the hall captured his attention. He watched as two men, the one from before and another moved quickly towards them, pushing a stretcher. Stopping beside Virgil they, with the help of the third man, lifted him onto the stretcher. It was at this point John became aware of a major difference between this stretcher and the normal ones used. While this one had the regular straps for over the shoulders, waist, and legs, it also had restraints for the wrists and ankles.

After removing his shoes and putting the restraints on Virgil, they covered him with a thick grey blanket effectively hiding the restraints. Then they proceeded to buckle the straps, making it look like Virgil was a patient on his way to the hospital. If John were to wager a guess, he would bet that they had an ambulance waiting outside for them.

As if to confirm this and complete the illusion, one of the men produced a small oxygen canister and mask. Fiddling with the valve he muttered, "_I'm setting it on the lowest amount. Don't want him waking up too early**.**_" He then placed the mask over Virgil's mouth and nose, putting the tank on the stretcher beside him.

John watched all of this silently and was relieved when he saw the mask fog slightly from Virgil's breath. His thoughts were interrupted, when the new man moved over to him and his captor. Handing his friend a dark blue jacket, the man took his gun and replaced him in holding John. He then relieved John of his cell phone and watch.

The other man proceeded to put on the jacket, that matched the ones his accomplices now wore, and turned to the two men standing next to the stretcher, "_Alright we need to move as quickly as possible once outside. Don't look at anyone or say anything, just get him in the ambulance. Mack will be ready to roll as soon as I close the door, so get that stretcher locked down quick because I'll be right behind you with Mr. Tracy here. Okay let's go**.**_"

Moving back, he took his gun and, pocketing it, grabbed John's arm, jerking him away from the wall, "_Time to go Mr. Tracy. Remember what I said about being good now._"

John didn't respond, he just let the man drag him down the hall towards the exit, while he kept an eye on the stretcher carrying his unconscious brother.

----------

Blinking in the glare of the late afternoon sun, John noticed that people had stopped on the busy 6th Ave and were watching. He desperately wanted to call out to them for help, but fear for Virgil's life kept him silent. Soon his chances were over, as the man herded him into the back of the ambulance after the stretcher and the doors closed, cutting off any hopes of outside help. He could only pray that Scott would realize something was wrong and come rescue them.

Looking at Virgil's sleeping face, he prayed silently, '_Please God, help them find us before something happens to my little brother. I couldn't take that._'


	4. Of Danger and Family

Date: 2022

Location: A deserted parking deck in New York.

----------

John looked up from watching over his younger brother, as he felt the ambulance slow down and turn. They had been moving fast despite the traffic, using their lights and sirens. Now the sirens were silent and John wondered just where they were. They couldn't have traveled more than twenty miles or so from the mall. Looking out the back window, he was surprised to see they had entered what appeared to be a parking deck. He was forced to grab hold of the seat he was sitting on, as the ambulance made the first sharp curve heading to higher decks. He looked hopefully out the back window for any cars, but was disappointed to see it deserted.

The man, who had pushed him into the ambulance, must have noticed his expression, "_Sorry Mr. Tracy, but the business that uses this parking deck closes at 1pm on Fridays. And no, we are not at our final destination. We need a new mode of transportation._"

John scowled at him, then, after glancing at Virgil again, he looked at the man curiously, "_What do you want with me? And why did you take Virgil? You could have left him back at the mall._"

The man smiled maliciously at him, only answering part of John's question, "_We wanted some insurance that you'll do what we want. Not much is known about your family, save one thing, you're all very close and would do anything for each other. Granted, he's not the one we wanted to use, but I think he'll do. If not, there are always the two other younger brothers, one not too far from here, if you need more incentive._"

John lunged for the man, snarling, "_Leave my brothers alone!!_"

John had forgotten about the other man in his anger and suddenly found his arms jerked back, and held in a vise like grip.

The man, who had threatened his little brothers, pulled his gun and, leaning towards John, pushed it against his cheek, "_You'd better watch it Mr. Tracy. They didn't say you had to be in perfect condition upon delivery._"

Suddenly, they were startled by a muffled voice, "_No! Please don't hurt him._"

Looking down, they were surprised to see Virgil's panic stricken eyes staring back. The man gave John one more glare, before moving away from him and pocketing his gun.

John shrugged off the man holding him and, leaning closer to his brother, pulled the mask from his face, "_Are you okay, Virgil?_"

Virgil, trembling slightly, smiled sadly at him, "_I'm fine…. John._"

John shot him an unbelieving look, as he felt the shaking and saw the panic still present in his brother's eyes. Virgil was usually good at hiding his fears, with all the close calls they had on rescues, but was failing miserably at this moment.

Reaching out, John laid a hand on the side his little brother's neck, his thumb brushing against the pulse that beat rapidly there, "_Virgil!_"

Virgil sighed. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he felt out of sorts and couldn't push his terror away, like he usually could. His heart was racing and he had to fight not to struggle against the restraints holding him down.

Looking into John's tired and concerned face, he felt guilty for adding something else to his brother's list of worries, "_I'm just….. a little out of sorts…… from the drugs….. I guess…. I'll be fine…. John….. Where are we…….. and why am I……. strapped to….. this stretcher?_"

John scowled, at the mention of the stretcher and the fact that his brother was obviously having more trouble than he was letting on, "_They put you on it after that jerk drugged you. They used it and the ambulance we're in, to keep people from suspecting anything. I'm not sure…_"

Their captor turned from looking out the back window and pulled his gun, "_Enough chit chat! It's time to change vehicles, gentlemen._"

Virgil and John looked up as the doors opened and gasped at what awaited them.


	5. Of Helijets and Brothers

Date: 2022

Location: Top floor of deserted parking deck.

----------

The man smirked, at the shocked expressions of the two Tracy brothers, "_What's the matter gentlemen, didn't expect this kind of transportation? Okay everybody out, beginning with you Mr. Tracy._"

John resisted, when the man grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the doors, not wanting to leave his brother. But the other man gave him a shove from behind, and he was barely able to keep from falling out onto the pavement. John glared back at the man, as he was dragged away, but the man had already turned to unload the stretcher.

John kept shifting his gaze from the huge helijet in front of them and his brother, still being pushed on the stretcher. He was held back, when they reached the helijet, as Virgil was loaded, stretcher and all, into the huge aircraft. He followed, as close to his brother as they would allow, not trusting that they wouldn't hurt Virgil any way.

Sitting in one of the seats closest to where the stretcher had been locked down, he frowned up at their captor, "_Can't he get off that thing now? It's no longer needed to fool people and he's not unconscious._"

The man smiled, evilly, at the two young men staring at him, "_No, we don't need to fool people anymore. But he may need it later._"

John stiffened at the remark, casting a worried glance at Virgil, who had paled slightly, his eyes widening.

The man was about to say something else, when his cell phone went off. Answering it, he listened for a few minutes before hanging up. Keeping his gaze on the two brothers, he yelled towards the cockpit, **"**_Get us in the air. The older brother just left the office__**.**_**"**

The man's smile widened, at the startled gasps coming from his two captives, before moving to his own seat near the door.

John groaned, as he realized that if Scott was just leaving the office, then they weren't due to meet him for another hour and a half. Plenty of time to be taken far away, before Scott even realized something was wrong. He lamented the fact that their captors had taken their watches, he could have just activated his and they would probably be on their way home by now, instead of who knows where.

Virgil noticed his brother's expression, "_John… Scott's gonna…. freak when we don't… show up…. I hope he doesn't…. blame himself…. for what's happened….. You know…. how he is…., and no one will be…. with him…. when he….. finds out._"

Glancing around, John was satisfied that no one was paying them any attention, and leaned closer to his brother. Brushing the hair from Virgil's forehead, he smiled slightly, trying to mask his fear at how rapid his brother's breathing was, "_Yeah, I know how he is and he's definitely going to freak. But then he'll kick into commander mode and start ripping the place apart until he finds our trail. Dad and Gordon won't be far behind him and before you know it they'll be wiping up the floor with these bozos, Tracy style._"

Virgil grinned, latching on to his brother's attempt to distract him from their predicament, _"Yeah…, and don't….. forget…. Alan…. When he finds out…. he'll probably be right behind them…. and heaven help…. these guys…. when the…. terrible…. Two…. get together…. They'll be ….begging…. for mercy."_

John chuckled softly, "_Absolutely. Those two have become thick as thieves lately. And the practical jokes are enough to give anyone nightmares, when they put their heads together. Do you remember what Scott's face looked like this summer after those two rigged his room with those motion triggers? Every time he closed his bathroom door or sat on his bed some horribly embarrassing sound was emitted. I've never seen his face so red. I'm not sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. Especially, after it happened, when Katelyn was in the room helping him make the bed._"

Virgil snorted softly, "_You should have….. seen Katelyn…. She came…. into the kitchen….. after it happened….. and couldn't…. stop laughing…. Even Onaha…. and Dad….. laughed….. till they…. about cried…… when she….. told them…. what took place…… I think…. that was why Scott…. wanted to take Alan back…. to school himself….. He wanted…… to be….. sure Alan….. didn't talk Dad….. into letting him stay home….. He still searches….. his room…. when he's….. been away……. from the island….. And he's…. yet to ask Katelyn….. for any more help…. with anything…….. It definitely….. put a damper….. on their budding……. love life. _"

They both laughed softly, as they pictured their older brother searching his room in desperation. They continued to talk quietly about different things. Knowing that the other was just trying to keep his brother's spirit up, they relished in the almost normalcy of the moment while it lasted.


	6. Of Security and Failures

Date: 2022

Location: 508 Restaurant and Bar, New York City

---------------

Scott glared irritably at his watch for the hundredth time, '_It's twenty after seven, where the heck are you guys? It's only 12 minutes from the mall to here._'

Looking up expectantly, as someone came through the door, he was again disappointed. The knot of worry in his stomach intensified and he picked up his cell phone, dialing John's number again. He growled softly, as he got the answering service once again. Throwing down a few bills, to cover the coke and breadsticks, he left while trying Virgil's number. Resisting the urge to throw his phone to the sidewalk, when he heard Virgil's message, he hailed a cab, as his brothers had taken their car.

Getting in, he snapped out his destination, "_Manhattan Mall and step on it!_"

The cabbie, obviously used to sharp tones, smiled and, turning on his meter, pulled back out into traffic.

Scott glared silently out the window for the remainder of the ride, except when he was calling his brother's phones and muttering darkly when he failed to reach them.

Scott nearly lost it, when he spotted their car near the entrance, with no sign of either brother.

Throwing a large bill at the cabbie, he jumped out, as they pulled up to the mall, not waiting for his change. Rushing in the door, he made his way quickly to the information counter. Explaining his problem to the young girl there, he was then directed to the security office. Pulling out his wallet he showed it to the guards and asked to speak to their supervisor.

Scott ground his teeth, a few moments later, as the head of security, unworriedly, told Scott that his brothers were probably gallivanting about the city with no regards to his worry.

Scott stared at the man evenly, as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "_Perhaps my father and our attorneys can persuade you to look at the security tapes. And while we're at it I'm sure my father will want to speak to your manager. So maybe you should call him._"

The man, flustered, jumped up, as Scott began dialing their island number, "_There's no need to bother your father, Mr. Tracy, I'm sure he's very busy. It's no trouble at all to glance at the tapes, follow me._"

Scott hid his smile, as he followed the man down several corridors and doors, before coming to another room. This one had a bank of monitors on one wall, with a man sitting in front of them. Problem was, the gentleman appeared to be asleep and the smell wafting from him was unmistakably whiskey.

The chief of security cursed loudly, before shoving the sleeping man from his chair, "_Rodney! What in the devil do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be monitoring the security cameras, not sleeping off your liquor. What time did you sign on?_"

Rodney stared stupidly up at his superior, a glazed expression on his face.

Disgusted, the man turned back to the door and called down the hall, "_Travis get in here now!_"

A thunder of footsteps heralded the arrival of Travis. A young man, who barely came to Scott's shoulder, barreled into the room eyes wide, _**"**__Yes sir."_

His superior pointed to the man lying on the floor, "_Take this piece of garbage to the holding room and get in touch with management. Tell Mr. Roxon that two young men are missing and that this poor excuse for humanity was drunk on his watch. Tell him we are reviewing the footage now and may need the police called in. Now move it!_"

The young man nervously complied and dragged the drunken man quickly from the room, sparing the angry Scott a worried glance, before disappearing.

The man, whose name tag said Masters, sat down in front of the monitors and began flipping various switches, "_Around what time were your brothers here, Mr. Tracy?_"

The man sounded embarrassed and worried enough, that Scott replied calmly, although he was still furious over the situation, **"**_Around 4:30, about three hours ago. They were headed for Steve and Barry's to pick up an order and possibly KB Toys for a birthday present._"

Master's, picked up the phone, as he continued to work the controls for the cameras, "_Hey Ralph, is Tom there today? Yeah thanks. Hey Tom, did someone pick up an order for a Mr. Tracy today? They did, what time? Okay thanks_." Glancing at Scott, he spoke, "_Well it appears your brothers picked up their order at about 4:20 pm. So let's start there. Tell me if you see them._"

Scott focused on the screen directly in front of Master's. His heart jumped, when he spied John's tall frame and white blond hair, followed by Virgil's slightly shorter frame and chestnut hair, as they left the store, "_There they are!_" He pointed to the pair, smiling slightly, as he watched them laugh at something.

Master's muttered something and began flipping more switches. The images changed, following the Tracy brothers, as they moved down to the first level and headed towards KB Toys. Scott laughed, despite the circumstances, as he witnessed Virgil's mishap with the sales clerk in front of one of the women's stores. Even Master's chuckled watching John laugh, as Virgil waved his arms in the air in obvious agitation. The laughter faded, however, as they witnessed the confrontation in front of the service hall door.

Scott muttered under his breath, his heart racing, as he watched the man grab John's arm. He cried out a moment later, as Virgil was seized and dragged through the service door, by another man, **"**_Virgil, No!"_

Master's snatched up the phone and dialed 911, "_Yes, this is Master's, head of security at Manhattan Mall. I need someone to get over here now. We have a kidnapping. Two customers, son's of Mr. Jefferson Tracy, their names are John and Virgil Tracy. So far we have two unknown assailants. We are still processing the footage. Yes, thank you, we'll be waiting in the security office._"

Master's turned to Scott, intent on having the young man call his father, "_Mr. Tracy could you…Whoa there young man here have a seat! Put your head down and breathe. That's right, take it easy. Are you alright now?_"

Scott swayed on his feet, as he watched the kidnapping of his two younger brothers, and heard Master's talking to the police. Not realizing things were about to get uglier, his only thought was, 'No! _I can't believe this, please, this can't be real! What am I going to tell Dad? This is going to kill him.' _

He was barely aware of Master's sitting him down and pushing his head down to his knees. Gasping, he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He had to be more in control when he called his father. Finally, he sat up, somewhat more himself, "_I'll be fine now….. thanks. Um…… is there somewhere private I can call my Dad?....... A vid phone maybe?_"

Master's smiled sympathetically, "_Sure, Mr. Tracy. You can use the office across the hall. I'll finish up with the footage. You can view it with your father later. Go on in and make yourself at home. Call out if you need anything._"

Scott nodded and stood shakily to his feet, "_Thanks Mr. Master's, and please it's, Scott. My dad is Mr. Tracy._"

Master's nodded, with a smile, and gently pushed him towards the office door, "_Sure thing Scott. Now go call your father._"

------------

Scott dropped into the desk chair, shock and grief making him numb. Taking a deep breath, he reached a shaky hand out to dial his home. He prayed that Gordon would not be manning the desk and was rewarded, when his father picked up on the fifth ring.

His Dad's hair was disheveled and he still had his pajamas on, "_You do realize what time…Scott, son, what's the matter? Where are John and Virgil? What's happened?_"

Scott couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, "_I'm so sorry Dad. Someone took them, they're gone. I'm so sorry. I failed, Dad. I'm so very sorry._"


	7. Of Guilt and Expectations

These chapters frustrated me somewhat. Hopefully, they're not too bad!

* * *

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Island

----------

Fear clenched Jeff's heart painfully, but seeing the despair and guilt destroying his eldest, he knew he had to put it aside for now.

Leaning forward slightly, he spoke quietly to his son, "_Scott. Scotty, look at me son. This is not your fault. I know you; I know how much you care for your brothers and would try to protect them from everything. But you can't do that and neither can I. We WILL get them back, Scott."_

Scott stared at his father, desperate to believe what his father was telling him, that everything was going to be alright.

Finally, he wiped the tears from his face and gave his father a fragile smile, "_I know Dad, I know we will. It's just after that spring…we came so close to losing…John and Alan…I can't bear the thought of losing any of them. I promised myself that I would protect them better, and I feel like I failed them, and you."_

Jeff smiled tenderly at his eldest, "_If I know your brothers, and I'm pretty sure I do, they're not blaming you at all. They're waiting and expecting you to come and find them because they believe in you, just like I do."_

Scott gasped, staring at his father in shock, "_I…you do? Do you really think they feel that way?_"

Jeff wished he was there with his son, so he could hold him and comfort him the way he needed. He was about to respond when a quiet voice startled them both.

Turning, Jeff was shocked to see Gordon standing there, tears pooled in his blue eyes, "_Of course they do Scotty, just like I do. Dad's right we'll find them and they'll tell you themselves. So what happened and when are we heading out there?_"

Jeff stared in shock for a moment before grinning at the directness of his second youngest. Looking back to the screen, he was pleased to see the same expression of determination on Scott's face, "_You heard him, Scott. Get all the details together we'll be heading your way in a half hour. We will be using Thunderbird Two to get there. I don't want the trail to get too cold. Gordon and I can fly her there, then Brains and Tin-Tin can fly her back, so no one is overly tired. If we plan it right, Central Park will be deserted enough that we can disembark there with no problems. I'll have Penny pickup Alan and Fermat from school, so she'll probably get there first."_

Jeff looked from one son to another, "_Alright we have a plan, Thunderbirds are go!_"

Scott's heart soared with new hope and he smiled widely.


	8. Of Plans and Thunderbirds

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Island

---------

Jeff moved quickly down the hallway from his room, towards the kitchen, where he knew the rest of the inhabitants of the island would be waiting.

Onaha was busy making fresh coffee to take with them. Kyrano was busy helping Brains pack up the equipment they would need in helping to locate his two sons. They had decided that Two could be flown to Lady Penelope's instead, where it would be closer and more quickly accessed if needed. Tin-Tin and Katelyn, Ciara's nanny, were just bringing in the suitcases for Tin-Tin, Brains, and Gordon. He had told them to pack for at least a week, although he hoped they would not be gone nearly that long. The thought of two of his sons being in hostile hands, for any amount of time, but especially that long, nearly sent him to his knees.

They all looked up at him expectantly, as he walked in. He smiled slightly, "_Okay everyone, here's the plan. Penny is on her way to pick up Alan and Fermat before going on to New York. She will meet us there and Parker will escort Two back to the manor. Fermat will be going with you, Brains. I want the three of you working hard on trying to pinpoint where we lost their signals, hopefully to within a few feet. Penny has put out a notice that I.R. is shut down due to an emergency, so we don't have to worry about anyone manning base. Kyrano and Onaha, I need the both of you to run interference if the police call here or if the kidnappers call with their demands. If the police call, just tell them I'm on my way and cannot be reached. If the kidnappers call, patch them through to Brains first, he'll patch them through to me. Katelyn, let's not tell Ciara any more than we have to. Scott's already upset as it is, and adding a hysterical daughter to the mix is liable to send him over the edge. Okay guys, it's been thirty minutes since I spoke to Scott, so we need to get underway immediately. Any questions before we leave? Good, let's go._"

He glanced around, as everyone shook their heads, before grabbing his bags and heading for the control room. Gordon followed closely behind with his own bag and they entered the chutes behind their portraits, disappearing a moment later.

Entering Two, Gordon began pre-flight checks while Jeff went below to help the others load the equipment. Moving through the med bay, he was surprised to see not only Scott and Alan's, but John and Virgil's uniforms as well, laid neatly over one of the medical beds.

Tin-Tin came through the door and following his gaze, smiled slightly, "_I know you didn't say anything about it Mr. Tracy. But I thought that they may have need of them once they're rescued._"

Moving to help her with the medical supplies, he smiled warmly, "_You did great Tin-Tin. In all the excitement I forgot about it. They will probably need them. Thank You._"

Tin-Tin blushed, smiling widely at the praise from her commander and second father figure.

Once he had helped her get things put away, he moved down to the pod where Brains and Kyrano were finishing up securing the delicate electronic equipment Brains needed. Thanking Kyrano profusely, they both turned and headed to the med bay.

Brains and Tin-Tin would stay in the sleeping quarters and rest until it came time for them to fly Two to England.

Jeff himself headed up to the cockpit where he gave Gordon the pilot's seat and took the co-pilots. He needed time to work through the emotions threatening to overflow. First, he had two sons taken to who knows where, and then his oldest, who had helped to raise his brothers, was close to breaking down and Jeff was too far away currently to comfort him. He should be used to this turmoil of emotions, since it happened every time they went out on the more difficult rescues. The difference was that, his sons were never directly attacked, well except for that spring. He shuddered, as he remembered that day.

Then there was Scott, his oldest was not facing this as field commander this time, but as an older brother only. And since he became a father, it seemed Scott was even more protective of his family, if that was truly possible. Sometimes, he felt that Scott set his standards too high for himself, but then again if he didn't, he wouldn't be a great field commander. And, if Jeff were to be completely honest with himself, then their family would not have fared as well. He could only pray that right now he could be what his eldest needed and that they would find their missing family soon. 


	9. Of Fathers and Brothers

Date: 2022

Location: Security Office, Manhattan Mall

---------

Scott sat in front of the bank of screens staring blindly at the blank screens. He was supposed to be viewing the footage, but found himself reluctant to witness the horrific events again on his own. But he had a job to do so... reaching a slightly shaking hand out, he prepared to start the show.

He was surprised by a strong hand on his shoulder. Turning he was confronted with his father's concerned face and realized he had been sitting there for an hour with nothing to show for it.

Looking down in embarrassment, he stared at his fisted hands, "_I'm sorry Dad, I…_"

He was pulled up and into a fierce hug before he could finish. It only took a second for him to completely collapse into his father's arms and let go of the fragile wall he had erected. No words were said, his father just held him, giving him exactly what he needed.

-----------

Penny had arrived about thirty minutes before and was waiting worriedly in the office across the hall with Alan and Parker. They had gone into the room, but Scott had never acknowledged their presence, so they had retreated to wait for Jeff and the others.

Alan had been quietly sitting in a corner of the office trying not to let his imagination run wild. He knew, from what he heard Mr. Masters saying, that the footage was slightly graphic, and after that spring two years ago, it didn't take much to freak him out, when it came to his family's safety.

Looking up, he watched silently, as Penny greeted their father and quietly explained what was going on. He was pleased when his father immediately went to Scott.

He, himself, sought out his other sibling's face. Their eyes locked moments later, and Gordon moved quickly to his side. As with their father and older brother, no words were expressed, just a strong embrace that gave them more assurance than any words could ever give.


	10. Of Videos and Nightmares

Date: 2022

Location: Security Office, Manhattan Mall

------------

Jeff sat facing the screens and prepared to start the footage of what had happened to his sons. Before starting, he looked around at his other three sons. He really had hoped, that his two youngest would not want to watch, but had known deep down that they would. All of his sons were very close and would do anything to help each other. Taking a deep breath, he started the footage, praying that he would be able to hold it together for his three remaining sons.

They watched, as John and Virgil made their way down to the main level of the mall. Jeff smiled slightly, as his middle child reacted to being sprayed with perfume. A moment later however, his smile faded to a tense frown, his chest tightening, as he watched a man grab John's arm. His eyes narrowed, as another, grabbed Virgil and jerked him through the service door.

Jeff bit back a cry, even as he heard his other sons exclaim in anger and fear. The screen had split into two images, one was of John and the man being confronted by the mall officer, but the other was the one that held their greatest attention.

They watched, tensely, as Virgil struggled with his captor. The man, however, was taller and appeared to outweigh Virgil by at least fifty pounds and he quickly gained the upper hand, twisting one of Virgil's arms behind his back. But it still took the assistance, of another man and a gun, to completely subdue the middle Tracy.

Jeff reached over and grabbed Scott's arm, to keep him in his seat, when the man placed the gun under Virgil's chin, forcing his head back. The eldest Tracy brother growled, his hands fisted on his lap, knuckles white.

Jeff frowned deeply, as he watched the mall officer walk away from John and his captor, without assisting in any way. He would definitely be discussing that with the mall's manager before this was all over with.

They watched helplessly, as the man forced John through the service door, wincing as they saw his expression upon seeing his younger brother's predicament. The next scene, however, produced an explosion of reactions.

They all gasped, leaning forward, as the older man injected Virgil with something. Upon seeing their brother collapse, Scott jumped to his feet overturning his chair and crying out angrily. Alan bolted from the room followed closely by Gordon, who said he'd keep an eye on Alan, much to Jeff's relief, as his oldest needed his full attention at that moment.

Reaching out, Jeff paused the tape, his heart in his throat, before moving to intercept his eldest son's frantic pacing.

Scott, a murderous expression in his eyes and jaw flexing, muttered darkly, as he paced the confines of the small room. He stopped only when his father stepped in front of him and grabbed his arms.

Looking up with anguish filled blue eyes, his voice was barely audible, "_You don't think…? I mean they wouldn't have…"_

Jeff shook his head and gently squeezed his son's arms, "_No, I don't. They wouldn't have taken him with them if they had…done that. We need to watch the rest of the footage and see if they gave away any clues as to who they are or where they've taken your brothers. I'm going to need your help. Alan and Gordon have obviously had enough and frankly I'd prefer if they didn't watch any more of it. I know it's going to be hard but we need to get back to it. Are you ready?_"

Taking a shaky breath, Scott nodded, and they both sat back down, their faces tense. White knuckled, Scott watched, as his father restarted the tape, his heart close to ripping itself out of his chest.

They both focused intently on Virgil's still form, as the man lowered him to the floor. Jeff pressed his lips together, preventing himself from crying out, as he watched John struggle to get to his brother, only to be shoved back against the wall, a gun waved perilously close to his face.

They both mirrored John's astonished expression, moments later, as they too noticed the extra restraints on the stretcher.

Scott fought the urge to slam his fist through the screen, as he watched them securing his little brother to the stretcher.

They both breathed easier, a moment later, seeing the look of relief pass over John's face, after the oxygen mask had been placed on Virgil, realizing that he was, indeed, only sleeping.

Scott's eyes narrowed dangerously, when the man, grabbing John's arm, jerked him away from the wall, and proceeded to drag his brother down the hall behind the stretcher.

The scene shifted again, as the group left the building. Their last view of Virgil, was of him, still unconscious on the stretcher, being loaded into the ambulance.

Jeff saw the silent, desperate plea in his second son's eyes, as John looked around, before being shoved into the back of the ambulance. His heart tightened painfully, as the ambulance carrying its very precious cargo, sped away.

Jeff sat back, after shutting down the tape, his mind replaying everything they had just watched, desperate for a clue to where his sons had been taken, and why. So far, there had been no ransom demands, making this whole situation that more distressing.

They looked up surprised, as Lady Penelope rushed in, closing the door behind her, her face one of masked excitement. She pulled another tape from her pocket, her voice whisper soft as she spoke, "_Agent 259 just delivered this. He received a report of a helijet landing on the top deck of a clinic's parking deck. The thing that made it bizarre was that the clinic closes at one on Fridays. The helijet landed around five twenty, well after everyone had already gone home. Agent 52 happens to own the building next door, and he called 259 to come and get the footage from his cameras after hearing of the boys' disappearance. I think you'll want to see this before we leave, Brains already has a copy and is working on tracing the helijet's owners._"

She handed the tape to Jeff, who quickly put it into the machine, and turning the tape on, once again focused on the screen, desperate to see more of his stolen sons.

They all watched, breathlessly, as the ambulance screeched to a halt, its side facing the camera and its back doors facing the helijet.

Jeff and Scott, both, leaned forward, as the back doors swung open. They tensed, as John, struggling, nearly fell to the ground, as he was dragged from the ambulance, a look of fury on his face, as he looked back into the vehicle.

Father and son, both held their breath unconsciously, as the stretcher was unloaded, still carrying Virgil. Gasps of relief sounded, seconds later, as they watched, the now alert middle Tracy, looking around, before focusing, wide eyed, on the helijet.

They watched, as John was held back, while the stretcher was loaded, before disappearing into the massive machine himself.

Again they could only helplessly watch as the vehicle carrying their stolen family member's took off, taking some of their hope with it.


	11. Of Struggles and Fear

Date: 2022

Location: Helijet somewhere above the Adirondacks.

--------

John looked up, as the older man, who had injected his brother earlier, approached the man, who seemed to be in charge. He felt panic start to rise, as they conversed quietly, glancing towards him and Virgil occasionally. His fears were confirmed, when the older man turned and headed straight for them, removing another syringe from his pocket.

John immediately move to shield his little brother, "_No, Wait! You can't, the last injection made him sick. NO!! Let go! Listen to me! You can't inject him with any more of that stuff!"_

John struggled, as he was jerked forcefully away from his brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Virgil pale and begin to struggle against the restraints holding him. John renewed his struggles, and it took both of the other men to hold him back.

The older man stopped and took in the features of the boy, struggling on the stretcher. The test subjects they had used, when they had created this drug, had gone through various reactions, some severe. Bending down, he checked the boy's pulse at the side of his neck, alarmed to find it extremely fast.

Replacing the syringe, he pulled a small pen light and, squatting down beside the stretcher, he grabbed Virgil's chin, forcing the boy to look at him, "_I need you to be still and let me examine you. Good, now just stare straight ahead. Hmm, okay. Sit tight for a moment._"

Virgil literally collapsed back against the mattress of the stretcher, as the man pointed the light in his eyes. His heart felt as if it was going to explode out of his chest. Talking to his brother had helped calm him a little, but he had not wanted to let John know just how bad things actually were. As the man moved away from him, Virgil had to focus hard on regaining his breath. Looking to where his older brother now stood, held between the other two men, he tried to reassure him.

John stopped struggling, as he watched the man examine his brother, his gaze following, as the man moved away towards the back of the helijet. Looking back down, he locked eyes with Virgil's, and his heart twisted, painfully, at the sheer panic he witnessed within them. It terrified him to see Virgil struggling so hard to catch his breath and he wanted to comfort his little brother.

Looking at the men holding him, he gritted his teeth slightly, "_Please let me go, I won't fight anymore. I just want to try and calm him down. Please._" He hated begging, but would do anything to help his brother.

The men looked from John, down to Virgil, and back again before nodding slightly at each other. Releasing John, they stepped back but one of the men still pulled his gun. Looking up, the one in charge saw the older man returning, holding a stethoscope and blood pressure gauge.

Frowning, he glanced down at the younger Tracy brother on the stretcher, noting the boy's rapid, almost gasping, breaths, "_What's wrong with him, Doc. I thought you had tested this drug of yours. It's supposed to be safe. I'm not going to lose money because of your screw-up. If the kid dies that's your problem._"

John growled slightly, and dropping down next to the stretcher, grasped Virgil's hand, running his other hand through his brother's hair, "_Hey, Virge, its okay, just take slow deep breaths. There you go, nice and easy, that's right. I'm right here little brother, just take it easy. What's wrong with him?!_"

The doctor, glared at the man with the gun, before focusing once more on the young captives, "_It's just a reaction to the drug I used, one we invented ourselves and thoroughly tested. Some of the subjects, however, did react badly, a few having the same reactions as your brother. They were fine in a couple of days, after we administered the antidote of course. Just let me listen to his heart and check his blood pressure, before I give him the antidote, and then we'll be set._"

John frowned, at the nonchalant way the doctor was speaking about Virgil and the test subjects. He half wondered if the subjects were tested upon of their own free will, or had been captives like he and Virgil. He pushed another frightening thought to the back of his mind for later, '_just what did these men want from him?' _

Watching, as the doctor undid the straps of the stretcher and pulled the blanket covering his brother away, John was more than slightly alarmed to see that the shivering was more pronounced than he had realized. He tightened his grasp on Virgil's hand, and smiled comfortingly at his little brother, as the doctor, removing the restraint from Virgil's left wrist, moved to pull up his shirt and listen to his heart.

Virgil was still panting, his teeth beginning to chatter slightly. He kept his gaze on his older brother, deciding that it was the best way to help keep the tenuous hold on his nerves. He didn't cringe, much, when the doctor pulled his shirt up, but did gasp as the freezing stethoscope touched his skin.

He was thankful for John's assistance, when the doctor asked him to sit up. His muscles felt like jelly and he hadn't been sure he could lift himself up without falling back again. He hated the thought of showing any more weakness in front of their captors and possibly freaking his brother out even more.

Lying back again, he returned his gaze to his brother's face, thankful that John had kept his hand on his shoulder, his brother's touch becoming an anchor in this storm. He felt the doctor place the pressure cuff on his arm and tried to keep as still as possible, so it would work properly.

Finally, the examination was over, and Virgil looked over at the doctor, gasping and cringing away in fear, when he saw the man pull a syringe and vial from his pocket.


	12. Of Antidotes and Mercenaries

Date: 2022

Location: Helijet above the Adirondacks

----------

John frowned and pulled his brother's upper body closer to him, away from the doctor, "_What is that and how do you know it won't make him worse?_"

The doctor, noticing the movement, was not surprised by the older brother's reaction. He shook his head at the two men advancing on John, before looking back at the two captives, "_This is the antidote I was telling you about. Your brother's reaction to the drug was not an allergic one. Apparently, some people's bodies have a harder time dispelling the drug from their system. We know all of your medical backgrounds and allergies. Both the drug and the antidote are free of anything that any of you are allergic to. We wanted to be prepared no matter which younger sibling had to be used to gain your cooperation. Ideally, one of the two younger ones would have been better because both of their immune systems are undamaged. Whereas, Virgil's immune system was weakened due to the circumstances of his birth. Now, if you'll let me proceed, I believe this will help him begin to feel better."_

Both brothers stared at the doctor in astonishment for a moment, before John helped Virgil to lie back once again.

While Virgil accepted he had to have the injection, he was not prepared to watch the procedure, so turning his face towards his brother, he closed his eyes.

John, noticing this, tightened his hold on Virgil's hand once again and brushed the hair from his brother's forehead, murmuring comforting words, softly.

The doctor pushed the sleeve of Virgil's shirt up and, wiping the inside of his elbow with alcohol, injected the serum quickly. Removing the needle, he placed a cotton ball and a band aid over the site and stood up.

Looking at the man holding the gun, he motioned him away from the brothers, and spoke quietly, "_How far are we from the lab now? They will both have to be blindfolded before leaving this aircraft. They cannot see the outside of our facility or there could be serious repercussions from their father._"

The man smirked, "_Just keep your shirt on Doc. This is what you hired us for. We've got everything taken care of. Now we'll be landing in about ten minutes so make sure that the kid is ready for transport. And don't say anything to them about the blindfolds; I don't want Mr. Tracy pitching a fit all the way there._"

The doctor frowned deeply, hating that they had been forced to use mercenaries. But due to the fact that the Tracy's lived on an island, location unknown, and the fact that John Tracy was rarely seen publicly, the need had been great. Shaking his head, the doctor moved back to check on Virgil and then sit in a nearby seat. He chose to leave the restraint off Virgil's left wrist, seeing that it seemed to help in calming the boy down. Sitting back, he quietly observed the pair.


	13. Of Promises and Fury

Date: 2022

Location: Helijet above Adirondacks

-------

John felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, as he watched the doctor and other man talking. Something was fixing to happen, and he was sure that, neither he nor Virgil, were going to like it. Glancing down, he saw that Virgil's breathing had evened out some and that his eyes were still closed. He knew Virgil wasn't asleep, however, because of the tight grip he had on John's shirt with his free hand.

John reached out and brushed his hand through his brother's hair, "_Virge, you okay? Is the antidote helping any?"_

Virgil opened eyes that, John was pleased to see, had calmed considerably, "_Yeah Johnny….. its' helping….. What about…. you….., you …..okay?_"

John smiled slightly, before becoming deadly serious, his voice soft, so as not to be overheard, "_Been better. But now that you're feeling better, I'll be okay... Virgil, I want you to listen to me okay. Something's fixing to happen, I can feel it, and I don't want you getting freaked out again. They're probably going to separate us. I'm sure you've realized that, but I want to make sure you're ready for it. Just remember, no matter what happens that I will never leave you behind. Got that? And Scott and the others are on their way, so don't lose it okay. I know that the drugs aren't helping, but I also know you can do it. Promise me, little brother. I'm not sure what they want from me, but I'll be fine, as long as I know you're hanging in there. Promise me._"

Virgil's hand gripped his brother's shirt tighter. Of course he'd known that at some point they were going to be separated, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that just yet. He could tell the antidote was working, but his nerves were still frayed to the point of breaking. But he also knew, he had to be strong for his older brother. There was no telling what these men wanted or had planned for John, so he needed his mind focused, and not distracted by his younger brother. And John was right; Scott and the others were on their way by now and would find them soon, so he needed to remain calm.

Taking a deep breath, and swallowing slightly, he smiled at his big brother, "_I'll be fine…. John…., I promise… Don't worry….. about me… Just give em….. heck, Tracy style…... And when… Scott gets here…. we'll sit back… and watch….. the fireworks… Deal?_"

John laughed softly, and tousled Virgil's hair lightly, "_You got it baby brother. They'll wish they never heard the name John Glenn Tracy, or any of our names for that matter. Just…_"

Someone clearing their throat, interrupted their discussion and John looked up, scowling fiercely.

The doctor, who had noticed the change in height, as the helijet came in for a landing, was standing beside them now. He had also noticed one of the mercenaries, coming from the back with two pieces of black cloth in his hand. Feeling safer around science and hating confrontations, the doctor wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Clearing his throat, he knelt down beside the stretcher, reaching for Virgil's left wrist, "_We are coming in for a landing and need to redo these straps. Please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be._"

Virgil looked at the doctor for a moment, before returning his gaze to his brother's face. Releasing his brother's shirt, he let his arm drop back towards the bed.

Swallowing hard, Virgil fought the wave of fresh panic that threatened to engulf him, as the doctor tightened the restraint on his wrist. The doctor continued with his work and, before Virgil knew it, he was once again covered by the thick blanket and re-strapped to the stretcher. Resisting the urge to struggle against the straps, he focused entirely on John, who was once again, gently running his hand through Virgil's hair and speaking softly to him.

John fought the urge to put his fists through their captors' faces. Instead, he kept his attention on Virgil, who was trying to hide the rising panic, but failing miserably. The vile drug was still wreaking havoc and there was nothing John could do for his little brother, but stay as close as possible and try to keep him calm.

Looking up, John saw red, as fury built up within him at the sight of the pieces of cloth.


	14. Of Blindfolds and Lies

Date: 2022

Location: Helijet in the Adirondacks

----------

John snarled, while gripping Virgil's hand tighter, "_What are you planning on using those for?! Haven't you done enough already?_"

The mercenary in charge nudged John slightly in the shoulder with his gun, "_Now, now Mr. Tracy. Remember to behave. My employers don't want any chances taken. You and your brother are to be blindfolded until we get into their facility. You can walk beside the stretcher if you like; it'll make it easier on us. I'll even give you a run down on what's going to happen. First, we'll depart the aircraft and move into a van, situated at the end of the runway. Then we'll travel for a bit and move from the van into the facility. Then we can take the blindfolds off. No problems._"

John glared at the man, before looking back down at Virgil. He attempted to smile encouragingly, but failed, "_Okay Virge, here we go. I'll stay right beside you okay. Remember deep, even breaths._"

Virgil rolled his eyes slightly, trying to lighten the mood for the both of them, "_I don't need… Lamaze coaching…., John….. Please tell me… you haven't done… this before…, the coaching… I mean? I'll be… fine…. But…. thanks for… staying close._"

John snorted, smiling at his little brother. He then glared up at the man with the cloth, "_Give me Virgil's, I'll do his. And I'm staying with my brother until I'm sure he'll be okay. Then you can blindfold me._"

If the man disagreed with him, he didn't say anything. Instead, he handed John the piece of cloth and stepped back.

John was a little surprised, if not apprehensive, that they were not challenging him. Swallowing his fears, he took the cloth and looked back at his brother, smiling slightly, "_Alright Virge, you ready?_"

Virgil, relieved that John was going to do it instead of one of their captors, smiled reassuringly at his brother, "_Go… for it…, bro__**.**_"

John's smile widened and he gently, but firmly, tied the cloth over his brother's eyes. He didn't want their captors to feel the need to check it and possibly upset Virgil.

Pulling back, but keeping his hand on Virgil's arm, he studied him. His brother was as tense as a coiled spring, but seemed to be working through it okay. Virgil was taking deep breaths, but John could see his pulse pounding frantically in the side of his neck, and feel him shift ever so slightly against the restraints.

John reached out and, placing his hand on the side of Virgil's neck, gently brushed his thumb over the pulse point, "_Everything okay, Virgil? I'm right here, just breathe__**.**_"

Virgil took a deep breath and nodded, although his voice sounded strained, he smiled, "_See… no…. problem… Let's get…. this show… on the….. road._"

John, realizing his brother wanted to hurry through the ordeal, motioned to the doctor and they moved the stretcher towards the door. Once there, John stood, so the man could blindfold him, but kept a running commentary going for his brother. John allowed one of the men to guide him out of the door and stood patiently, all the while talking to Virgil, as they unloaded his brother. He felt a moment of gratitude, towards whoever placed his hand on the bed alongside his brother's hand, before they began their journey to the van.

Once at the van, the procedure repeated itself in reverse and before long they were on their way. Gripping hands, the brothers remained silent for the entire trip to the facility, the only sound heard was Virgil's unsteady breathing.

Once there, they redid the steps and were inside the facility in a matter of moments. It wasn't until John's hand was stopped from removing his blindfold, and he was forcefully pulled away from his brother's grip, that he realized his apprehensions were founded.


	15. Of Seperation and Pleas

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Facility, Adirondacks

-------

John began struggling in earnest, as his arms were restrained and he heard the stretcher being wheeled away from him, "_Wait! What are you doing! Let me go! You said we could take them off! Virgil!!_"

He instantly regretted calling out, when he heard his brother's frightened voice call from somewhere off to his far right.

Virgil was proud that he had held up so well, and had not shown any weakness. But when John's hand was pulled away and the stretcher began to move, the panic broke loose again with a vengeance. Gripping the blanket tightly in his fists, he tried not to freak out. He lost that battle when John's frantic cries reached his ears from somewhere far behind him.

Struggling violently against the restraints, he moved his head, trying to dislodge the blindfold, all the while screaming for his brother, "_JOHN...!. WHERE….. ARE YOU.....! JOOOHHHN……..! No….. stop…….! Please…… take…. the blindfold…. off! Where's…. my brother…….?! JOHN……..! Take…. your…… hands…… off me…… and….. let me….. see….. my brother……! JOHN……!!!_"

Several pairs of hand, held him down from all sides and someone held his head still, as the stretcher continued on down the hall, away from his brother. Virgil continued to struggle and cry out, as they pushed the stretcher into a room, his brother's fading voice being completely cut off. He fought to drag air into his lungs, as the panic overwhelmed him. He heard people talking, but couldn't understand what they were saying.

Suddenly, his mouth and nose were covered with, what felt like, a plastic mask that was filled with a sweet, sickening smell. He tried to turn his head away, but was prevented from doing so, and because he was drawing such deep breaths, the drug began working almost immediately.

His head began to spin, his voice growing weaker and weaker, _"No….. please…..! John…… where… are… you…..? Please…where's…my…brother? John!........No…..please…." _


	16. Of Betrayal and Dark Promises

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Facility, Adirondacks

---------

John struggled violently, as he was dragged away from the sound of his brother's voice. He could hear the terror in Virgil's voice and desperately wanted to comfort him.

He screamed, as loudly as he could, hoping Virgil would hear him, "_Virgil! It's okay. Calm down, I'm here._"

Trying to wrench his arms free, and causing several grunts from his captors, John growled, "_Get your hands off me! You said we could take the blindfolds off. He doesn't need this kind of stress. You saw him in the aircraft. The drugs have messed him up. What is wrong with you people?!"_

He continued to yell at them, fully aware that Virgil's voice could no longer be heard, as they dragged him into a room and shoved him against the wall. Pinning his arms, they pulled the blindfold off.

John, blinking, found himself confronted with his two captors, the man who had injected his brother and another taller, older man, both of whom were wearing white lab coats.

John glared at the newcomer and snarled, "_Do you actually think I'm going to do anything for you now! You're a fool if you do! Now tell me where my brother is?!_"

The white haired man, nodded slightly to his two captors. The men jerked John away from the wall and shoved him into a chair. Forcing his arms down, they strapped them into restraints attached to the arms of the chair, before stepping away and leaving the room. John struggled futilely for a few more moments, before giving up and slumping slightly in the chair, panting.

Looking up, he glared at his new captor, "_Well, what do you want with me?_"

The taller man, clearing his throat, leaned forward and pushed a button on a small monitor set up on the table between them, "_Here is your brother, Mr. Tracy. Don't worry. They are only putting him to sleep because he is in danger of hurting himself. As long as you cooperate, we will allow you to see him twice a day._"

John watched with wide eyes, his brother's terrifying ordeal, not realizing it was already over and done with. Virgil was surrounded by people, covered in white, who were holding him down, as they pushed him into a white sterile looking room. John watched, horrified, as one of the men placed a mask over his brother's face, Virgil's muffled cries, beginning to fade almost immediately.

John's heart nearly broke, as he heard his brother's broken pleas, "_Oh Virgil, no please, no. I'm right here little brother, I'm right here._"

Tears pooled in his eyes, a few spilling down his cheeks, as he watched his brother succumb to the sedative. The doctor switched the monitor off, just as Virgil fell unconscious, his head lolling to one side.

John looked up at the man, tears pooled in his icy blue eyes, a fury like no other boiling within them, "_When I get out of here and find you, you'll regret the day you ever...touched...my…brother. There's no place on this earth you can hide from me. You think my father is powerful, you haven't ever seen the likes of me. You…will…pay, dearly for hurting him. Make no mistakes on that._"

The man, who had injected Virgil, gasped and backed slightly away, terror gripping his heart as he gazed into those icy blue depths. This time he knew, they had gone too far, way too far. And there would be hell to pay, courtesy of John Tracy.

The other man, blinked, startled by the intensity of those eyes, and the promise held within them. But his thirst for power and wealth, overrode the fear and he smiled evenly at his captive, "_We shall see, Mr. Tracy. But remember, we hold your brother's life in our hands and, seeing as you have two other brothers we can use, we have no qualms about ending that life. Now, how about we begin. First, you will be taken to your quarters where you'll be given a set of clothes. You will change into those clothes and give your own clothes and any personal items, for instance your wallet, to the person who comes to retrieve you. Then we will go over why you have been brought here. Now let's get underway shall we._"

If the man thought to scare John, he was sadly disappointed. John Tracy was so furious he was beyond all fear at this point. Straightening in his chair, he gave the man a feral smile, "_We shall__**.**_"


	17. Of Information and Personal Vows

_Date: 2022_

_Location: New York State_

45 minutes after leaving the mall, Jeff watched as Thunderbird Two came in for a landing in the deserted field. After ensuring the coast was clear he and his three sons boarded the huge ship. Lady Penelope and Parker would be joining them later after they had picked up several agents.

Jeff sighed as he entered the cockpit. He had hoped that they would have found his sons by now. He couldn't believe with all the technology they had that they could find no trace of John and Virgil.

Looking up, he prepared himself to give the bad news but was waylaid by Tin-Tin as she pushed him towards one of the seats, "_You have to sit down Mr. Tracy, we have to go. We've received information that was sent to us from inside the installation that John and Virgil have been taken to. The building itself appears to either have been built into a hillside or was covered over after being built, it's too hard to tell. There's something else you need to see as well. There is a map of the layout of the building and apparently, we don't know how, but they seem to know something about the Thunderbirds. Both of the boys' rooms are marked with their Thunderbird's numbers. There is also another room marked but we don't know what it means. And there's more. Now we don't know who sent this, but well…..maybe you should just see it for yourself."_

Jeff took the papers from Tin-Tin and buckled in just as Scott joined them. He and Scott silently read the information, their eyes widening with each word.

Jeff closed his eyes allowing the pages to slip down onto his lap, his voice whisper soft, "_I can't believe this…..How could they….oh my poor son….what have they done?"_

Scott swallowed hard, worry for his brothers escalating as he finished reading some of the pages. Looking over at his father, a hard expression came over the eldest's face. These people would pay dearly for what they had already done and were doing now, he would personally see to it.


	18. Of Creations and Creators

Date: 2022

Location: Secret installation in the Adirondacks.

----------

A small figure sat quietly before four monitors, dressed in white sweats with bare feet. Its environment was a 12x12 room that was white and sterile. It was an environment the figure had never left, not once in the six years since its creation, as far as its creators knew. It had no name, only a number, 49-4.

Normally, its waking hours were spent sitting before the monitors typing furiously on its keyboards. 49-4's job was simple, create programs or break into any computer and surveillance system that its creators wanted.

And as far as its creators knew, 49-4 knew nothing else but how to do exactly that. But as with scientists of the past, they had underestimated their creation. Underestimated the human need to learn, change, and grow.

And 49-4 was perfectly human, although its creators had tampered with its conception adding traits to its genetic makeup. 49-4 had been conceived in a test tube and birthed from a manmade tank. In the scientists' eyes, it was a creation, a machine that worked only for them. But in their ignorance they forgot the levels of intelligence that came from both its parents and how 49-4's creators, themselves, had heightened its own when creating it. Underestimating 49-4 would be their fatal mistake.


	19. Of Screams and Waiting

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Facility, Adirondacks

--------

Screams tore through the silence surrounding 49-4, screamed words that brought a tingle of recognition to its fast moving mind. It kept typing not showing any signs of acknowledgement until the man in the viewing room rushed from his post. Small fingers immediately stopped typing and, moving quickly to the door of its room, 49-4 pulled a card from beneath its shirt and opened it. Moving silently and quickly, it accessed the bank of monitors on the desk in the viewing room.

Black and white monitors showed different angles of the establishment that was its home. Typing furiously, 49-4 pulled up the views of the corridor outside of its room.

Eyes widened before becoming hard as it saw a man being dragged down the corridor. Typing some more brought up another view, beside that one, and it hissed in anger as it watched another man being tortured.

There was no sound to accompany the scenes, but lip reading had been something 49-4 had been trained to do. Its creators had not wanted it to hear anything of the outside world, but realized the need for it to be able to know what was being said by their victims. This was how 49-4 now witnessed one man's complete rage and the other's complete and utter terror. Eyes narrowed as it typed quickly, sending the access for the cameras to its station and wiping the memory of viewing monitors. Once done it returned to its room and pulling up the images again, 49-4 watched and waited.


	20. Of White Nightmares and Dark Expectation

I'm terribly, terribly sorry! I forgot to add that I do not own the Thunderbirds, I'm only borrowing them. I do own all the mad scientists and 49-4. Again, terribly sorry about that!

* * *

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Facility, Adirondacks

-------------

John surveyed his new accommodations with supreme distaste, wondering if anything in this forsaken place was any color besides white. The walls, the bed, the bedding, the bathroom fixtures, even the screws holding things together were white. It was enough to give you nightmares.

Sighing, John picked up the heather grey sweats stacked at the foot of the bed and moved into the bathroom. He had thought that his family would have come and rescued them by now, even given the lapse in time between being taken and when they were supposed to have met Scott.

Sighing in frustration, he realized abjectly that the men had either destroyed their watches or there was something blocking the signal. He had no way of knowing if they were underground or in some kind of new military type installation. And thanks to the blindfold trick, he also had no way of finding Virgil easily if he did manage to get out of this white nightmare of a room.

Muttering under his breath John stripped his clothes off, hissing as his bare feet touched the icy floor. He quickly put on the sweats and a pair of matching socks he found tucked into the middle of the stack. Folding his own clothes neatly and placing his wallet on top, he sat down on the bed to wait for whatever was to happen.

While he waited, he pulled the photograph of his family from his wallet. Brushing his fingers over Virgil's face he sighed deeply before tucking the photo into the waistband of the sweat pants. John wasn't concerned that his captors would find the picture, indeed they seemed to know everything about the whole Tracy family. No, he wanted to have something to jog his memory in case they did anything to him. He had to remember who he was, that Virgil was here too, and who his family was.

As his thoughts ran along this course, he began to smile. These idiots did not know one thing about his family, the one thing that was going to be their end. His family was International Rescue, he and his brothers were Thunderbirds and there was no place on earth they could be that his family wouldn't find them. And when that happened, John Glen Tracy would take great pleasure in witnessing their captor's total destruction. No one hurt one of his brothers and walked away unscathed.


	21. Of Protection and Smiles

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Facility, Adirondacks

---------

49-4 watched as the younger man now clothed in grey sweats was carried by a man in black and deposited on a white bed in another sterile room.

After making sure the young man was alone and that he had access to a bathroom, 49-4 locked his door, setting its own code into it and effectively locking out everyone else. It went a step farther and manipulated the monitoring systems in the young man's room to track his vitals. Matching them to what it knew was normal, 49-4 was satisfied that for the moment that the young man was safe.

Shifting its gaze, 49-4 studied the form of the other man as he sat upon his bed now clothed in similar grey sweats. It watched as he hid the small picture and mirrored his smile a moment later. The smile vanished, however, when the man was taken from his room to another and forced to sit before a computer. Reading the lips of the man's captors a small feral smile appeared and 49-4 began typing furiously again.


	22. Of Programs and Horrors

Date: 2022

Location: Hidden installation in the Adirondacks

--------

John scowled at the screen in front of him. He didn't want to do anything for these foul individuals, especially this. But they had shown him another image of his brother, one of Virgil still unconscious in his own white room. And until he could come up with a way to get them both out or until Scott and the others arrived, he had no choice but to make a show of it.

Typing quickly, John found the program they were speaking of. His eyes widened as he figured the intelligence that was behind it. His captors had told him that their own 'operative' could not break it down for their use. Their stumbling use of the word, operative, had him wondering if this person was also a prisoner.

Isolating the program from others put into play by the rogue he tried to pull up the program's details. John was surprised when he was rerouted to another pathway. Seeing that he was being led along a proverbial trail of breadcrumbs John paused momentarily. His first instinct was to backtrack and find a back door, but instead he followed the path hoping for some clue to its creator and purpose. He knew he had to be careful. He was getting caught up in the game just like he and Jasmine used to do at Harvard.

Jasmine, he blinked as the thought of her brought a sudden twist of pain. She had been gone for more than three years now, ripped from his life by a drunk driver.

Shaking his head, he pushed the pain and her memory away. He didn't know how long his captors would leave him alone with this program and he wanted to have as much information as possible to tease them with. He planned on using the information to hopefully buy some one on one time with his brother, face to face and in person. No more of these black and white images. He wanted to be able to touch Virgil, to reassure himself that his little brother was actually fine.

Suddenly, John gasped and sat back, "_What the heck?!!"_

The path had taken him to a file containing the program's purpose, a file that had his screen name attached to it, _GuardianInTheStars5_. No one knew that screen name, he only used it on Five and only in his personal writings.

Frowning, he read on realizing that it was a message for him personally, John didn't want to miss what that message was. He had considered that it was just a test set up by his captors, but they had given no indication that they knew of I.R. so he knew it had to be from the program's creator, someone outside their organization.

John nearly fell out of his chair when he discovered that it was designed to protect his family's secret, to protect International Rescue. He finished reading the file and was intending to delete it when a countdown appeared in the middle of the screen followed by another message.

5

4

3

2

1

File dissolved, please continue your course.

He was dumped back onto the pathway and the file was gone with no trace, checking the computer's memory confirmed that.

Sitting back again John whistled softly, "_Who the heck are you? And why are you protecting us?_"

Leaning forward he began typing again. The file had told him that the program had been designed after the Hood's attack so they had been protecting his family for almost two years. But while he was grateful John couldn't understand it. Most people who found out would have used it to their benefit. And it wasn't any of their operatives or any of his brothers because his father would have been informed. So who was this person and why had they done it?

The next file caused John some, if not a lot, of unsettled feelings. It was the file evidently done by the people who had kidnapped him and Virgil, outlining his life. From his birth, to his mother's death, to his entrance into Harvard at the age of fifteen, and finally to his subsequent disappearance from the public eye after Jasmine's death. The only other thing in his file was his medical records, at least those up until he had disappeared. But he already knew they had those so he moved on to Virgil's file. It was the same. His brother's birth, along with the police records from the accident that led to Virgil's premature birth, by four weeks. It had been a drunk driver then too. It was no wonder he had little patience for those who got behind the wheel after consuming alcohol. The rest of the file was Virgil's school records, his entrance into the Denver Institute of Technology, and his medical records. Reaching the bottom, he saw notations indicating his other brothers and his father's files.

This time John was not surprised by the countdown and following message until he realized that all of their files had been dissolved from the facilities entire memory. He doubled checked his findings but as far as he could tell it appeared as if there had never been any files.

The next file shocked him, causing his heart to quicken. It contained a map of the layout of their captor's installation. Three rooms were marked. Two of the numbers made sense, even though they unnerved him a little. His room was marked with a 5 while the other was marked with a 2, his and Virgil's Bird's numbers. The last one was marked with the number 49-4. John had no idea what that number meant but he put its location to memory along with the other two. He also noted the locations of all the exits and their proximities to each of the rooms. Having a photographic memory became very useful in these instances. He had often used this trick when in the field during their rescues. It drove Scott crazy sometimes because he would deviate from their planned routes. But John had never had a reason to regret following his instincts and mental maps. Even Scott had to admit that it had never caused a problem, except with his nerves. The file dissolved moments later and he was once again on the pathway.

He was about to continue when the door to the room opened and the older doctor along with the two mercenaries came storming in.

The doctor towered over John, an enraged expression on his face, "_You should be finished by now. This is taking too long. What are you hiding? You had better tell us what it is. You do not want to make us use persuasion to force it from you._"

John scowled at the man, "_What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything and it takes time to work through all the files and false trails. Leave my brother alone! I'm doing what you asked me to as fast as I can!_"

A feeling of dread filled him as the doctor leaned closer an insane light shining in the depths of his dark eyes, "_Who said anything about your brother? Take him to the interrogation room._"

John struggled as he was forced from the room and dragged down the hall, "_Are you insane! I told you I'm not hiding anything! Check the computer if you don't believe me! Let me go, you can't do this!_"

He continued to struggle as he was dragged into another sterile white room. But his struggles ceased and fear gripped his heart as he took in the sight before him.

The table, or device, or whatever it was, had to have come straight from the annals of horror fiction. It was situated so the occupant was in a slight spread eagle position, the arms stretched out to either side and feet shoulder width apart. The table was tilted at a 45 degree angle. The arms, legs, and head each had their own section. It almost looked like a squared representation of a human body. There were straps for the ankles, thighs, wrists, upper arms, and torso. There was even one to hold the head in place.

Fear took John's breath away as he was dragged helplessly towards the horrifying object. '_Please Scott, I can't do this. You have to hurry and find us. Virgil needs you. I need you. Please hurry big brother.' _


	23. Of Nightmares and Mad Scientists

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Installation, Adirondacks

------

Unable to form a coherent word as fear consumed him, John struggled violently as he was shoved onto the contraption. An involuntary whimper escaped as they proceeded to strap him down. Turning his hands palms up, they tightened the straps on his wrists so that he could not move or turn them. After buckling the straps on his upper arms they moved to his legs.

John tried kicking out but one of the men hit him in the stomach causing him to momentarily lose his breath. Coughing and gasping, he could only watch helplessly as they placed the straps on his ankles and thighs. The man who had hit him buckled the strap across his chest, making it cruelly tight and forcing a groan from John's lips.

The doctor moved up near his head and, staring down at John, brought a syringe close to his face, "_This is one of our own concoctions. I could just give you regular truth serum and be done with it but this is more fun to use. You see, Mr. Tracy this particular concoction has some rather interesting side effects. First you'll feel a tingling sensation in all of your extremities followed by a weakening of the muscles and finally, last but definitely not least, your body will be wracked with painful cramps and burning. I told you I was not someone to cross._"

John glared at the insane doctor, _"And I told you that I'm not hiding anything. Check the computer if you don't believe me. What are you some kind of paranoid mad scientist or something__**?**_"

The doctor, eyes blazing, grabbed John's chin forcing his head back against the table. He then tightened the strap across John's forehead, "_You, Mr. Tracy should learn when to be quiet__**.**_"

In hindsight, John would probably agree with him, but at that moment all he could do was watch as the doctor moved around to his right arm. He gritted his teeth against the pain as the doctor, after pushing his sleeve up, grabbed his arm tightly to expose a vein and jammed the needle in, pressing the plunger.

Jerking the needle back out, the doctor didn't bother to cover the now bleeding injection site but stepped back to watch the drugs take effect.

Unfortunately for the doctor, he never got the chance to see its effects. As he stepped away sirens began blaring throughout the complex followed by flashing lights.

Looking at the two mercenaries, he spat, "_I thought no one followed you. That's the perimeter alarm. Come on we have to check this out, tell the rest of your men to meet us at the front door. Now don't go anywhere Mr. Tracy, I'll be back to finish our little game soon._"

John just closed his eyes without commenting, listening as the men left the room. He shuddered as he felt the first tingles begin working their way down his arms and legs. Biting his lip he tried to keep calm as the world began to spin around him. _'Please hurry, guys. I don't know how much of this I'm going to be able to take.' _


	24. Of Sirens and Guns

Sorry it's been so long. I'm in the middle of finals and we just found out we're going to have a baby!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the great reviews, especially MissBump!!

* * *

Date: 2022

Location: Secret installation in the Adirondacks

-------

The small figure was still typing furiously when it saw the man being dragged from the computer room in a state of obvious agitation. Clicking over to the surveillance cameras, 49-4 brought up the ones in the corridor and followed to where they took him. Its eyes widened in shock as 49-4 witnessed him being forcibly strapped to some kind of torturing device.

Switching back, 49-4 typed a few commands before leaving its room. It moved to a box stationed on the far wall and waited. It didn't have to wait long. The entire complex was suddenly drowned in sirens and flashing lights. Taking that moment, it smashed open the case and removed the small pistol and cartridges there.

49-4 wasn't supposed to know how to shoot a gun, it wasn't in its training but you'd be surprised by just what programs there are out there. Slamming home one of the cartridges, the figure moved to the outer door and here is where 49-4 felt the first stirrings of fear.

It had never been outside of these doors, at least not in a conscious state. But the man needed help and 49-4 was the only one who could give it.

Peeking out the door, it watched as several people rushed by on their way to one of the exits. Waiting until they were out of ear shot, 49-4 moved quickly out into the hall. It may have not been out into the main complex before but it knew where everything was. Among other things, 49-4 had a photographic memory and had studied the layout of the complex_._

Reaching the corridor where the man was, 49-4 was confronted by one of the mercenaries. It didn't even give him time to register what he was seeing before shooting the man.

Knowing it needed to hide him, 49-4 pulled his body into a nearby storage room and relieving him of his gun, locked the door. Throwing the weapon into the nearest garbage chute, the figure continued on to the door that the young man was behind.


	25. Of Nightmares and Brothers

Date: 2022

Location: Secret installation in the Adirondacks.

-------

Virgil groaned as his senses painfully returned. His head felt like it had been used as a punching bag and his stomach rolled with each breath he took. Moving slowly, he pushed himself into a sitting position and surveyed his new accommodations. Squinting his eyes at the stark whiteness of it he identified what he needed right at that moment, a bathroom.

Moving like an eighty year old, with his arm around his middle, Virgil shuffled into the bathroom. He made it just in time as his stomach revolted violently. Resting a moment on the cold floor, he then pulled himself up to the sink and began washing his face and neck with cool water. Rinsing his mouth several times he began to feel more himself and turned back towards the room.

Virgil had barely crossed the threshold when the room was filled with sirens and a white light recessed into the ceiling near the door began flashing. Pressing himself into the furtherest corner he waited for whatever was going to happen now.

A few minutes later he was startled by a loud bang and the door suddenly sliding open. He gasped at the figure that entered and pressed himself deeper into the corner.

The man with the gun moved quickly into the room and closed the door behind him. Spotting Virgil he gave a feral smile and pocketing his gun lunged for the startled young man, "_So there you are my little meal ticket. Can't leave without you. Oh no you don't, stop fighting me, boy!_"

Virgil, his heart pounding, shoved himself away from the wall and his captor trying to dodge the man and hopefully exit the room. Unfortunately, between the earlier drugs and the chloroform his reaction time was severely off.

He cried out when the man grabbed him and began struggling to free himself, "_No!..... Let…... me…. go!_"

The man, angered by Virgil's struggles, backhanded the boy sending him crashing to the floor. As Virgil dazed struggled to right himself again the man snatched the blanket from the bed and throwing it on the floor grabbed the top sheet. He ripped two strips from the sheet and kneeling down pulled Virgil into a sitting position before grabbing his wrists in a vice like grip.

Virgil shook his head trying to clear his senses and struggled horrified when the man began binding his wrists tightly with a piece of the sheet, "_No…..! Don't…..! Let me…… go….! You won't….. get away….. with this……! Let …..me…mmphh._"

His cries were silenced by the cloth shoved into his mouth, the man tying it so tightly that it dug painfully into the soft corners of his mouth further aggravating his now split lip.

Grinning, the man stood and hauled Virgil to his feet, "_Not this, time my young friend. And big brother isn't here to save you either. In fact, if my former employer has anything to do about it your brother won't be saving anyone anymore. Oh well, I'm sure your father will pay twice the amount to keep from losing a second son. Let's go._"

Laughing cruelly at the shocked horror reflected in his captive's face the man dragged Virgil across the room and, after checking the hallway, out of the door.

Virgil struggled but was too weak from all the drugs and now his spirit was close to breaking as he thought of losing his older brother.

Ignoring the muffled cries of his captive, the man dragged Virgil to the end of the hallway. He was about to drag the struggling boy from the building when he was startled by a deep, angry voice, "_Get your filthy hands off of my son!!!!_"

Spinning and pulling Virgil with him all the man saw was a hard fist right before it connected with his jaw sending him into oblivion.

Virgil's nightmare suddenly came to a halt as two strong arms encircled him breaking the hold of his captor. Groaning, he looked up into the comforting face of his eldest brother. Struggling to breathe, Virgil closed his eyes and let his head fall forward onto Scott's chest, his knees beginning to buckle beneath him.

Terrified by the glazed expression in his brother's eyes and the way Virgil was struggling to breathe, Scott gently but quickly lowered his brother to the floor, "_Virgil! What's wrong?_"

Cradling his little brother's upper body he removed the gag and gently cupped the side of Virgil's face, "_Hey! Come on pal. I got you. Come on Virge, are you okay?_"

Virgil drew in several deep breaths before looking back up with tired, pain filled eyes, "_Scott? I'm…I'm…. fine, …just….. reacting….. badly to the drugs….. John…..! You've……. got to….. find him……. Scott….. Dad……! Please….! You…… have….. to …find….. him…... That… doctor….. is going ……to kill him!_"

Jeff heard his other sons gasp as he finished releasing his son's bound wrists. Leaning closer to his middle child, he brushed the hair off Virgil's forehead frowning as he saw his son's bleeding lip, "_We'll find him son, don't you worry about that. Alan, come and help your brother. Gordon, Scott let's go, we'll go to the room on the map marked with John's number first. Virgil, don't push yourself too much. Alan, don't you let him. We'll find John, I promise. Alright boys, let's go._"

Alan moved quickly over to them after securing the man's wrists with cuffs and, maneuvering himself in behind Virgil, gently pulled his brother back to rest against him. He nodded at his father, tightening his hold on his older brother, and watched as the rest of his family ran off to save John. '_Please let them find him in time!'_

Alan frowned when he felt his brother begin to shudder, "_Virgil! What's wrong?! Maybe we should get you back to Two. Brains and Tin-Tin can do something for you there._"

Virgil shook his head, taking depth breaths to calm his body. The adrenaline rush had not helped his situation at all. Leaning his head back against his baby brother's shoulder he closed his eyes, "_No… Alan….. It's….. okay….., I …just need……. to… wait….. a moment. The …….stupid …drugs ……they gave me… just …didn't agree with me. Believe …me when I …say it's…… much better than… it was…… No……, I want to …go to John….. Please …Alan….. He…promised…… he wouldn't… leave me …behind…. I can't …do …that to…… him._"

Alan sighed, he understood, but he didn't have to like it, "_Fine, Virge. But the minute you start getting worse we're turning around and heading for Two. Even if I have to carry you over my shoulders, got it?!_"

Virgil chuckled softly and tilted his head so he could look up at his brother, "_Yes… sir…… You do …know…… you've …been .…hanging around… Scott… way …too much,… don't you?_"

Alan rolled his eyes and snorted, "_Look who's talking. Have you ever listened to yourself in doctor mode? You make Scott sound like a pre-school teacher._"

Virgil laughed causing Alan's heart to soar hearing it, "_Don't… …let him… hear you …say that. He'll… become …a grouch… then…… Let's go,… I'm…ready."_

Alan laughed as he helped his older brother to his feet. Placing Virgil's arm over his shoulders he wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, "_From teacher to preschooler. Okay up we go, bro. Now nice and easy remember. Or I'll tell Onaha that you wouldn't follow orders and take care of yourself. You know what that means, no desert._"

Virgil shot him a disgruntled look, as they slowly made their way after their family, "_Cruel…… …bro,… very… cruel._"

Alan smirked at him, causing them both to laugh as they made their way down the corridor.


	26. Of Answers and Avenging Angels

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Facility, Adirondacks

------------

Putting its ear to the door and not hearing anything, 49-4 opened it. No one was in the room save one person, the man it came to help.

Locking the door 49-4 ran up to John and was dismayed to find him staring with wide glazed and dilated eyes, a small trail of blood ran from an injection site in his right arm.

Frowning, 49-4 looked around for something to stop the bleeding. Finding nothing it put the gun on the floor and, pulling the sleeve of its sweat shirt down over its hand, 49-4 pressed it to the spot.

John groaned and tried to pull away but the restraints held him fast. The small figure looked into his dazed face as he stared at it in confusion and pain, "_I …don't ….under ….Who…who…are…you?_"

Shaking its head at him, 49-4 frowned, "_Now is not the time for that John Tracy we must get you away from here. I must help you. Can you walk?_"

He shifted slightly, groaning again, "_Don't…don't…know. They…gave…me…me…something. Can't…can't…think…clearly…feel…weak…and…everything…hurts. You…will…help…me?_"

Removing its hand from John's arm 49-4 was pleased to see that it had stopped bleeding.

49-4 looked up at him, a mixture of anger and sadness in its eyes, "_Yes, of course I will help you John Tracy. I have to protect you. Now I will help you get down. I will start with your legs first._"

John wasn't sure if it was the fact that it knew his name or the way it was talking that unnerved him. But he didn't or couldn't dwell on that now and watched, as best he could given his head was still strapped down, as the figure began unbuckling the restraints from his ankles and thighs. He was surprised when instead of just moving up to the next strap, the one across his chest, it moved to the one holding his head. Then it removed the ones on his wrists and arms. Finally after moving and helping him place his hands on its shoulders, it undid the one holding his torso.

He started at the figure's gasp when their hands came into contact, "_What…what's…wrong? Did…I…I...hurt…you?_"

Focusing on its task 49-4 shook its head, "_No John Tracy, you did not hurt me. I have never…never had a lot of physical touch. It…it is nice. That is all. There that is the last…ummph."_

John barely had time to register what 49-4 had said before he was falling onto the figure, his legs giving way. Their descent to the floor was less than graceful and he worried that the figure had been hurt. But after some shuffling, 49-4 was able to turn John onto his back and off of itself. Then sitting beside him it gazed down at him with worried eyes.

Reaching out, 49-4 touched his forehead gently, _"You are… not hurt, John Tracy?"_

Groaning, John gazed into its unusual blue eyes and was again confused by how it spoke to him, "_No…no…I...don't…think…so. What…what…is…your…name? Please…t…tell…me._"

Sighing, 49-4 looked at him with deep sadness, "_I have no name John Tracy. I am number 49-4._"

His eyes widened, "_You…you? Who...created…the...program…and...and…why?_"

A smile appeared giving the slender face an angelic look and reminding him of someone, "_I created the program, John Tracy. Family must be protected at all cost._"

He was prevented from asking anymore questions as they heard voices approaching the room. Growling angrily, 49-4 snatched up the pistol and replacing the spent cartridge, moved to the case on the wall. Smashing the case, it removed that pistol as well as its cartridges.

Loading the pistol, 49-4 moved quickly back to John's side, "_You must get up, John Tracy. I cannot protect you while you are on the floor. Hold onto me and I will help you over to that wall. You can use it as a brace. Now we must hurry._"

John bit his lip to keep from crying out, his body feeling as if it was on fire as he pulled himself upright. Using the figure's slender shoulders for support he slowly made his way towards the far corner away from the door.

Once there, 49-4 pushed John back into the corner and, standing in front of him, backed up against him in an effort to keep him from falling forward. Then it reached back and helped him place his hands on its shoulders again so he could steady himself. Raising the pistols, 49-4 aimed them both at the door with unwavering hands.

John was alarmed to see 49-4 handle weapons like a professional and it terrified him that it might kill someone just to protect him.

Looking down, he squeezed 49-4's shoulders weakly, "_Don't…don't…not…for…me. Don't…_"

Not taking its eyes off the door, 49-4 shook its head, "_Do not worry John Tracy. I have no intention of taking a life. These are tranquilizer pistols. No one will hurt you anymore today, John Tracy. I saved you from the space explosion and I will save you from this._"

He gasped and tightened his grip on its shoulders, "_What…how…_"

His question was interrupted by the door suddenly opening, and the two doctors arriving in a rush. Both men slid to a halt, shocked by what they saw.

The older man, eyes narrowing, moved forward snarling, "_You! Get back to your place, 49-4. I will deal with you later. I don't know what you did Mr. Tracy but you will regret…_"

He was startled into silence by the vicious tone coming from his creation, "_Quiet! It was not John Tracy that destroyed your empire, doctor. It was I who did that. You dare to hurt him and think I would not or could not do anything about it. You are a fool, and now you will pay for it._"

Not giving him or the other doctor a chance to reply, 49-4 shot them both. The expression of shock on the older man's face was almost comical as he slipped to the floor unconscious.

Hearing someone else coming 49-4 reloaded, aiming once again at the door. The figures darting through the door slammed into each other in shock as they took in the scene. Looking up from the bodies on the floor the eldest of the group, even knowing who the figure was, was not prepared as he gazed at it. It looked like an avenging angel with its halo of light colored hair and unusual blue eyes. It was pointing two weapons at them protecting the very person they had come to save.

Everything changed with one stuttered word, "_D…dad?_"


	27. Of Discoveries and Broken Hearts

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Installation, Adirondacks

-------

Dropping the guns, the figure quickly spun as John began to crumble, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. Wrapping its arms around him, 49-4 struggled to keep him upright grunting with the effort.

Jeff ran towards his son, "_John! Hold on son we've got you. That's it, just sit here and rest okay. Oh son, what have they done to you?_"

He and Scott reached the pair at the same time and, moving to either side, helped to lower John gently to the floor. Pushing his son back to lean against the wall Jeff frowned as he took in the glazed eyes and shudders that ran through John's body.

Leaning forward, he ran a hand through John's hair, "_Son can you tell me what's wrong?_"

John's pain filled eyes focused on his father's face, "_H…hurts…they…gave…me…something. Some…some…kind…of…tr…truth…serum…extra…stuff…bad…can't…think…clear…clearly. D…dad!! Virgil…have…to…f…find….him. He's…sick…they…they…drug…drugged…hi…him. Mmmmhhhh__**.**_"

Jeff and the figure both caught John as he slumped forward in pain, "_Whoa easy son, we've got you. Take deep breaths and ride it out we'll have you out of here soon. And don't worry about Virgil, he's safe with Alan. What's hurting John?_"

John sat back up again with the help of his father and, closing his eyes, leaned his head back against the wall, "_Every…everything…s…sick…creep…seems…to…to…enjoy…tor…torture__**.**_"

Jeff heard a soft growl emitted from his eldest as rage blossomed at his brother's treatment. Looking back over his shoulder Jeff saw that Gordon had restrained both of the unconscious men and moved their bodies out of the doorway. He then glanced down at the figure beside him its gaze focused, no longer on his son, but on its lap.

Reaching out, he placed a hand on his son's arm, "_We'll get you out of here as soon as the area's clear. Don't worry about the good doctor. He's going to pay for what he's done….. for everything he's done._"

The figure shifted beside him and made as if to rise, its voice soft and sad, "_I should go back to my…_"

John's eyes snapped open and his hand shot out catching 49-4's wrist, "_No! Don't…don't…go. Who…are…what…what…did…he…mean…creation?_"

The figure flinched slightly when he grabbed it but didn't pull away. It looked up, sad blue eyes piercing his heart, "_It…it does not matter John Tracy. You are safe now and…_"

Once again 49-4 was cut off but this time by Scott, who growled, "_The heck it doesn't matter. That maniac stole your life from you and stole something important from John. He deserves to know who you really are._"

Returning its gaze to its lap, 49-4 spoke, "_I hope you are right Scott Tracy. I am the…the creation of Doctor Peterson and Doctor Hensley. I was created in 2015 from batch 49. I am the fourth of five embryos. They accelerated my gestation period and my growth rate. I was taken from M1 twelve months later, approximate physical age level of two years. They chose the …subjects for my creation carefully. Choosing those with extremely high IQ's and they enhanced those traits in me. My IQ is thought to range from 400 to 420. I was created to be a living computer, to have the ability to operate at a level higher than that of other human beings. I am 49-4; that is who I am John Tracy._"

John shook his head and, recalling vaguely its words about not having much human touch and that it liked it, slid his hand down into its hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it, "_N…no…that…is…what…what…he…said. Who…who…are…the…who…are….your….parents?_"

49-4 looked up at him, its expression unreadable, "_My father is…John Glenn Tracy. My…my mother…was Jasmine Raeden Carter._"

John gasped, shock and pain tracing his features as his hand released its grip and fell away breaking their contact. 


	28. Of Pain and Names

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Facility, Adirondacks

-------

For a moment the room was completely still, shock and pain numbing its occupants. Suddenly chaos broke out with the arrival of Virgil supported by Alan and Parker, and Lady Penelope holding her weapon at ready bringing up the rear.

At the same time Jeff leaned in and, hugging his son to him, spoke softly and urgently to John.

Scott was trying to maintain his hold on the figure while telling 49-4 it would be okay. It was trying to pull itself out of Scott's grip. Each time 49-4 was successful with one hand Scott would change positions and the process would start all over again.

Gordon was sitting with his back against the wall his arms resting on his pulled up knees and head hanging down shaking slowly back and forth.

Virgil, taking in the whole scene, sought out his older blond brother. Seeing John's closed eyes, tears streaming down his face and shaking with silent sobs nearly sent him to the floor, "_John! What's…wrong? …Dad! …Scott….! Gordon?_"

Alan and Parker tightened their hold on Virgil while looking at each other in confusion.

Having read the files she knew what her three companions did not and Penelope sighed softly, "_Oh, dear._"

49-4 looked up at Scott tears streaming down its face causing his heart to break at the sight, "_You must let me go, Scott Tracy. I must go back. I do not belong. Please. Let. Me. Go**.**_"

A pain worse than any physical pain he was enduring now tore through John. He had never allowed himself to grieve for Jasmine, had refused to let her go. They had been months from getting married, had been talking about having a family and had been so in love, that life without her seemed wrong. He had retreated back home and then to the stars he loved. That was why he didn't mind staying on Five for months at a time. He loved his family but knew that they would seek what he could not and he didn't want to steal any of their joy from them. He had taken the same road his father almost had he had shut down his heart to others outside of his family. But now?

That was who the figure reminded him of. Pictures flashed through his mind. Pictures of Jasmine's smiling face and honey gold hair. Pictures of her periwinkle blue eyes sparkling with laughter whenever he surprised her. The slender face staring at him with a soft smile, icy periwinkle blue eyes sparkling as it admitted its accomplishment of saving him. Reality slammed into him with vicious clarity even as its words reached his ears, '_I do not belong.'_

Sitting forward suddenly, John's hands shot out and gripping 49-4's arms, he gently but firmly pulled the figure out of his brother's grasp and closer to himself, "_No! You…do…belong. I……just…need…time. I …have…haven't…dealt…with ...your…mother's…death…yet. But…I…will…I…promise._"

Sighing, he leaned his forehead against 49-4's, "_And…you…do…have…a…name. It…it's…Audra...Raeden...Tracy. She…wanted…to...call…you…Raeden. It…means…love._" Hearing her gasp, John pulled the child into a shaky hug and once again the room was completely still.


	29. Of Sobs and Threats

Date: 2022

Location: Secret Facility, Adirondacks

* * *

The child stiffened before collapsing fully into her father's arms her small body shaking with sobs, the heart wrenching sound tearing at all of their hearts.

Virgil moved to sit beside his eldest brother assisted by Alan and Parker. He stared in awe at the child held in John's arms for a moment before shifting his gaze to their father, "_Dad… what's going… on?_"

Jeff sighed, looking from his middle child to the two sad figures huddled in the corner and back again, "_Apparently the 'doctor', the one who had you both kidnapped, took your brother once before… him and Jasmine, your brother's fiancé, while they were still at Harvard. There is a lot more to the story but the gist of it is the 'doctor' used their DNA to create this child, Raeden. We…_" his explanation was interrupted by a moan coming from the other side of the room.

As Dr. Peterson fought his way back to consciousness the first things he became aware of were voices and a child crying. The second thing was the fact that he was lying bound on the floor. Turning over he came face to face with eight very angry people. If he had been of a sane mind at all Dr. Peterson would've kept quiet and prayed for deliverance but that was far from the doctor's mind. His eyes settled on the uniforms of the Tracy family and an evil smile came to his lips, "_I think you'd better release me and return my creation._"

Scott surged to his feet, rage at how his brothers and niece had been treated coursing through him, "_There's no way we're letting a sadistic creep like you go. And we're definitely not letting you get your hands on John's daughter again._"

The doctor sneered up at the angry young man, "_Oh no? How about I tell the world who International rescue really is? 49-4 is not his daughter she's my creation she's a machine. Human yes, but still a machine. She's certainly not worth the loss of your secret and the world's loss of its heroes. Now release me and leave us._"

A movement behind Scott kept him from replying, turning he saw John standing supported on both sides by their father and youngest brother. John's hands rested on Raeden's shoulders as she stood in front of him. She had stopped crying and had turned to look down at the doctor, her icy blue eyes impassive.

She looked back up at her father for a moment before her shoulders slumped slightly, "_He is right father. Your secret is far more important than…_"

John silenced her with a slight squeeze of her shoulders, his eyes never leaving the doctor, "_No… he's …not Raeden... I warned you… 'doctor'… what was going… to happen… because you… hurt my brother….. And now…. that… I know what you have… done to….. __my daughter__… your life will….. be worth nothing.... Go ahead and… tell them……. I'm pretty sure… that once I'm done….. no one… on earth…. will believe you or… want anything….. to do… with you…… ever again._"

Something John said reminded Raeden of her program and tensing she turned to John. Looking up at her father she grasped his arm tightly, "_We must leave now! __Everyone he ever hurt will be coming here to get him. There is no where he can run or hide. They received their files just like International Rescue did. We must leave now!_"

As if on cue, Tin-Tin came running into the room carrying their helmets, "_We have to go, now. Brains says that there are at least four helicopters heading this way and they are definitely not friendly. There are also several police forces en route. If we want to keep your identity a secret we need to leave now._"


	30. Of Solutions and Childish Fears

Date: 2022

Location: Secret installation in the Adirondacks.

-------------

Penny stepped forward as they took their helmets and uniforms from Tin-Tin, "_Let Parker and myself take Raeden out the back way and we'll meet you later. It will be easy to explain why you are taking John and Virgil with you. And also if there is no child the doctor's statements will be less credible, don't you think?_"

Jeff smiled at her, "_Thank you, Penny. But how are we going to get her out of here. She's never been outdoors and we didn't have time to prepare anything to protect her skin and eyes._"

Penny smiled charmingly up at Jeff, "_I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of contacting a friend of mine, who also happens to be a child psychologist and pediatrician. Lilith gave me a few ideas on how to get her safely back to your home. Lilith is also one of your agents, so secrecy won't be a problem. Now if Gordon will be a dear and get us a blanket from one of the rooms we passed, I believe I have the solution for her eyes right here. Try these on my dear._"

Raeden accepted the pair of dark sunglasses from Lady Penelope and after looking to her father for approval slowly put the glasses on wrinkling her nose slightly, "_It is hard to see with these on, everything is dark._"

Penelope smiled down at the child before taking the glasses back, "_Exactly, Brains really does have quite an array of concoctions at his disposal. Thankfully he had some that he used to make these so that they will block out any color. Ah Gordon, thank you my dear this blanket will protect her skin._"

Gordon smiled, shaking his head slightly, "_Sorry about the color but everything was white. I couldn't find any dark blankets. Speaking of color, why are you wearing black instead of your pink uniform? Not that you don't, umm, look good in black._" He backed up slightly turning bright red as everyone chuckled.

Penelope laughed, her eyes sparkling , "_Why thank you dear. The reason I'm wearing black is for Raeden. Lilith felt that too much color was likely to cause our young friend here discomfort. She has never seen true colors before, only white, black and grey. Lilith says she should be introduced to colors gradually. Raeden dear is something wrong?_"

Raeden, upon hearing their conversation about color, began truly looking at those around her. While her father and Virgil where dressed in a light grey, the others had on white with colorful edging. Looking at Gordon's uniform, who was now standing beside her, she reached out and gently fingered the red edging on his sleeve her eyes wide. She looked first up at him then back to her father, "_What is this?_"

John tried not to show too much dismay at that simple question and, placing his hand on her shoulder, smiled slightly, "_That's the… color red. Don't worry… we…we'll show… you all… about colors once we're… safe at home……. Right now…I need you…to go with…mmmm…_" He doubled over gripping his side in pain, his legs giving way beneath him.

Raeden cried out and threw her arms around him to stop him from falling, "_Father, no!_"

At the same time, both Jeff and Alan grabbed both of John's arms, gently lowering him to the floor. Jeff rubbed his son's back the way he used to when John had been little, "_Easy son we've got you. We'll have you home in no time. Penny, I want all of their research, everything they've done. I want Brains to find out whatever this stuff is that they've given my boys. And I want…_"

Dr. Peterson surged up, anger radiating from him, "_You have no right to take my research or my creation. Your sons have no hope, I suggest you go and enjoy the time…_" His statement was never finished as Scott's fist sent him back into unconsciousness.

Towering over the vile man, Scott was just able to keep from kicking him, "_You really should learn when to be quiet 'doctor'._"

Jeff didn't admonish his eldest for the action, because he himself had wanted to do the same thing. Instead he looked up at Penny, fear evident in his blue eyes, "_Penny, we need to hurry. You and Parker go ahead with Raeden. As soon as you're outside, contact Brains and have him come in with Thunderbird Two. He can pick us up using the rescue platform, Fermat knows how to operate it. We'll meet you near the airfield. Will you be alright getting there?_"

Penny nodded at him, "_Agent 259 has already seen to getting all of the research and also all of the camera footage. He is also wiping all of the computer's memories. He has probably already rendezvoused back with Brains. I'll contact him as soon as we're out of the building. And we'll be perfectly fine. The other agents will be with us should any trouble arise. Now, Raeden dear, it's time to go. We'll catch back up with your father soon._" She reached out a hand to the child, who was still crouched down beside John.

Raeden looked up at her before turning her attention back to her father, fear darkening her periwinkle blue eyes, "_Will you be…okay? You must not…die._"

John, straightening up slightly, gave her a warm smile and gently touched her face, "_I'll…be fine…Raeden. Go..with Lady…Penelope, okay… I'll…see you again…soon._"

Raeden finally conceded and reaching up took Penelope's hand, letting herself be pulled away from her father, glancing back once as they moved through the doorway.


	31. Of Confessions and Leaving

Date: 2022

Location: Secret installation in the Adirondacks

-----------

Once his daughter was gone John gave a quiet moan and doubled over again, his hand once again gripping his side.

Jeff looked over at his eldest son and gave a slight nod, "_That's it, time to go. Gordon take Virgil's uniform, you and Alan can help Virgil. Scott and I will help John. We'll help them change just before leaving the building. Tin-Tin you lead the way. We will go out the front. The large open area will be better suited for Two. And our appearance should distract everyone long enough for Penelope and the others to get away. Now let's go John. I know you're in a lot of pain but we need to get you to Brains so he can**…**_"

Someone quietly clearing their throat interrupted him and all eyes turned to focus on the other doctor, who was lying on his back looking up at them.

Dr. Hensley cringed slightly as all those angry stares came to rest on him. Licking his lips nervously, his voice shook as he spoke, "_I thought you should know, that what Dr. Peterson said isn't true. I have already given Virgil the antidote for the drug he was given, he should be fine in a couple of days. And we only used chloroform to put him to sleep the second time. The drug John was given is really only a truth serum. It does have some rather nasty side effects, but will not kill him. I understand why you will probably still take our research but I thought you should know the truth now. I also wish to apologize for my part in this. I allowed the thrill of scientific discovery to blind me to what we were actually doing. I know I can't truly make up for what we have done but I will do my best to disguise who and what the child truly is. I will speak to the others as well. No one will learn from us the truth behind her birth. I can't say the same for Dr. Peterson, however. You should beware of him, if he ever gets out of prison he will come after her and you. He's…he's insane and very dangerous._"

Gordon, after having Tin-Tin replace him in holding Virgil, moved over and pulled the doctor into a more comfortable sitting position, his back against the wall. The doctor nodded his thanks and Gordon returned to his brother's side.

Jeff stared at the doctor silently, seeing the sincerity in his eyes caused the icy grip of terror that had gripped Jeff's heart to lessen. Nodding his thanks to the doctor, Jeff then motioned for the others to put on their helmets and for Tin-Tin to lead them out. The Tracy's left the complex quietly and together, never to darken its doorway again.


	32. Of Agents and Neccessary Evils

Date: 2022

Location: Secret installation in the Adirondacks.

----------

Penny gently pulled the child down the hall. Parker following close behind, keeping an eye out for any trouble. Just as they reached the back exit they were met by six other I.R. agents, all dressed in black just like Penny.

Penny smiled up at one of the dark haired men, "_Duncan could you do me a favor? This young lady is Raeden Tracy. She's John's daughter as you know. We have to get her out of here unseen to the air field. I'll need you to carry her as she has no shoes. We will wrap her in this blanket to protect her skin from the any outside irritants._"

The man smiled down at the child and kneeling in front of her shook Raeden's hand, "_Tis, nice to meet ya lass. You're a bonny little thing. Now, don't ya worry none, ol' Duncan a have ya back safe and sound with your father a'fore ya know it._"

Raeden, eyes wide, looked from the man before her up to Penny, "_Who is this, Lady Penelope?_"

Penny laughed slightly before kneeling down beside the child, "_This is agent 982, Duncan MacDonald. He's from Scotland, dear. He's also one of your grandfather's best agents. Now let's get this blanket on you. Ahh Morgan, good, I'm glad you're here. Did agent 259 get all of the research and camera footage to Brains?_"

A young woman, with jet black hair and green eyes, stepped forward a smile on her face, "_Yes, Lady Penelope. He rendezvoused with Brains ten minutes ago. All of the computers have been wiped clean of any information pertaining to the Tracy's and the child. Are we to accompany you or the Thunderbirds out?_"She blushed slightly, this being her first mission she was unfamiliar with the rules and steps.

Penny smiled sweetly up at the younger woman, "_You will be accompanying us to the airfield. It is best that the world doesn't know too much about I.R.'s agents. We have to remain as invisible as possible. Now that young Miss Tracy is about ready let's check the perimeter. Morgan, you, Lane, and Riley go out and make sure the way is clear for us. Yes, Parker?"_

Parker, stepping forward, cleared his throat and removing his cap held it out to Lady Penelope, "_Here M'Lady. Miss Tracy can wear my cap. It will help protect her face and she won't have to completely cover up with that blanket._"

Penny beamed him a beautiful smile, "_Why thank you Parker, how perfectly charming of you. This will work perfectly. Could you go on ahead and contact Brains for me, have him go and pick up Jeff and the others in front of the complex. Alright, young lady, time for your glasses and hat._"

Raeden wrinkled her nose slightly, but put the glasses and hat on. She leaned back slightly to stare over the top of the glasses at Penny with a frown when the hat completely covered her head and top part of her face, "_This does not feel right__**.**_"

Penny giggled at the sight of the child, blanket draped over her shoulders, dark glasses resting on the tip of her nose, and the too big hat, "_I know, dear. But it is a necessary evil for the moment. Are you ready to go?_"

Raeden looked over at Duncan before nodding slightly at Lady Penelope, "_I am ready to go and see my father again._"

Penny smiled and, after pushing the glasses up to cover the child's eyes, nodded slightly at the other agent who gently scooped the little girl up into his arms. Then, surrounded by the remaining agents, they slowly left the building.


	33. Of Fearful Surroundings and Flying

Date: 2022

Location: Secret installation in the Adirondacks.

---------

Raeden gasped as they stepped out of the door, her senses assailed by a world she had never known. Her breathing quickened as the smell of the woods assaulted her nose. Whimpering, she buried her face in the crook of Duncan's neck and covered her ears. Sounds like nothing she had ever heard before filling her ears. Fear coursed through her and the only thing she wanted was to be back with her father.

Duncan, pulling the blanket up closer around the child, tightened his hold on her whispering softly, "_There now lass. Tis alright, we'll have ya safe with yer father again very soon__**.**_" Turning slightly he looked down at Lady Penelope, "_We need to hurry. A'm afraid the lass is havin trouble dealing with being outdoors. Ya might want to contact the Thunderbirds and have them speed things up a bit._"

Penny glanced worriedly at the child before activating her ear com, "_Lady P. to Thunderbird Two, please come in._"

She was relieved to hear Jeff's voice answering her call, "_Lady P. this is Thunderbird Two, we hear you. Where are you? Is there a problem?_"

Penny, sighed softly, "_We have just left the complex. Our ETA to the airfield is fifteen minutes. There does seem to be a slight problem. Our charge is having trouble dealing with their new surroundings. Is there any way things can be sped up a little?_"

It was not Jeff's voice, but John's that answered, "_What's…happening, Lady P……….? Are they…in any… pain?_"

Hearing the fear in his voice, she quickly sought to relieve the distraught father, "_No, I believe it is more fear than anything. It's all of the sounds and smells that are overwhelming her._"

Jeff's voice once again answered her, "_Agent 259 is on his way to you now on a hover bike. He will rendezvous with you and pick your charge up. His ETA to you is three minutes__**.**_"

Penny smiled with relief, "_That will be perfect, but I think our charge would be more comfortable with agent 982. More change will probably have adverse consequences._"

Jeff's voice came back a moment later, "_F.A.B. Lady P. you can take care of the transfer. We will rendezvous with the rest of you in twenty minutes._"

John's voice followed seconds later, "_Let me… talk to them…, Lady P._"

Penny quickly removed her ear com and reaching under the blanket, tucked it into Raeden's ear, "_Here sweetheart talk to John__**.**_" She activated the com and called out, "_Go ahead John__**.**_"

Raeden opened eyes that had been squeezed shut in fear, gasping as her father's voice filled her left ear, "_It's alright…. I…know it's…a lot to…. take…in but you're…safe…… Just…close your eyes…and relax….. Okay._"

Raeden, taking a deep breath, answered softly, "_Okay. Are you… okay__**?**_"

A soft chuckle rumbled in her ear, "_I'm fine…. Brains is taking… good care of… me and Virgil… …… Don't worry…... I'll see… you soon…… please give… Lady P……. back her com__**.**_"

Raeden pulled the com out of her ear and, lifting the edge of the blanket, held it out in the direction she knew Penny to be in, "_Here is your com, Lady…. P…thank you__**.**_"

Penny smiled and took the com back from the child, "_Thank you, my dear, and you're welcome. All better?_"

The muffled reply caused both adults to smile, "_Yes, I am fine now. But can we still hurry? I would like to see my father now._"

Penny laughed slightly, reinserting her com, "_Of course dear. Here is your ride now__**.**_"

Raeden, who had begun to relax, tensed again at the hum of the hover bike. Peering out between the glasses and the brim of the hat, her eyes widened upon seeing the airborne machine glowing white in the semi darkness. Closing her eyes again, she grabbed the front of Duncan's shirt in a vise like grip, "_Do we have to ride on that?_"

Duncan chuckled and squeezed her slightly, "_Aye, lass, that we do. But don't fear, we'll be with ya athair before you know it."_

Raeden's muffled voice stopped Duncan, "_Athair? What is that?_"

Duncan laughed loudly at her attempt to imitate his burr, "_That be ya father, lass. Athair is Gaelic for father. Now shall we board this contraption and go?_"

Raeden peeked out at the machine, idling in front of them, "_Okay, I will ride on the… machine__**.**_"

Duncan carefully boarded the machine holding the child close to his chest. Once seated, he lowered Raeden to sit in front of him, anchoring her with one arm, "_Now lass hold on tight. Here we go._"

Raeden tightly grasped his arm as they took off, her eyes shut tightly.


	34. Of Worry and Laughter

Sorry it's been so long. I had to do a little rewritting. Thanks for all the great feedback! Oh and it was my first Mother's Day!!!!

* * *

Date: 2022

Location: Thunderbird 2

--------------------------

John shifted on the bed in Two's med bay for the thousandth time earning a strangled sigh from his younger brother, "_John, she'll…. be here soon… stop worrying……. Duncan is one… of our….. best agents… he won't let… anything happen….. to her…… Don't you …dare get… off….. that bed….. or I'll …call…. Scott in… here…..! You heard… Brains… we… both need… to be… still… and rest… for at… least… 48 hours._"

John glared over at Virgil, who was lying on his own bed, the look fading to one of worry as the beeping of his brother's heart monitor sped up. John quickly laid back down in his bed still looking at his brother in concern, "_Calm down…Virgil….. See I'm back…in the bed, I'm…not going…anywhere….. Just…breathe._"

Virgil rolled his eyes as John's monitor was beeping faster too, "_Take your…own advise…there bro….. Uh Oh… here… comes Scott… now…. we're both…. in trouble. And you…say I'm…bad in 'doctor'…mode….hah._"

John snorted as he watched their older brother making his way towards them, an intense expression on Scott's face, "_'Doctor' mode…has nothing…on…… big brother mode……. And I thought…him becoming…. a dad…would….. mellow him out._"

Virgil laughed, "_Are…you kidding…..have you…seen.....him every…time Ciara…goes outside. If…it wasn't for…Katelyn…he'd probably….stick her …in a bubble…or something. Hey Scotty,…is …something …the matter?_"

Scott glared at his two brothers his heart racing, "_What in the devil are you two doing back here? Brains has the monitors set up so we can listen in the cockpit. Dad about had a coronary when they started going crazy. If you two don't behave I swear I'm going to have Brains sedate you both**.**_"

John looked over at Virgil and grinned before turning back to his big brother, "_Chill out…. Scott….. Maybe Brains…should put…. a monitor…on you…….. I think……. you had…waayy…too much…coffee….today._"

Scott tried to hold his angry expression but seeing his two little brothers safe and sound in front of him, both smiling, weakened his resolve. A slight twitching of his lips was suddenly followed by laughter. He leaned against the wall of the med bay shaking his head and laughing. Pretty soon all three were laughing hysterically causing both monitors to go off. The frantic arrival of both their father and Brains did nothing to stem the laughter, only making it worse.

Brains and Jeff looked at the scene before them for a moment before glancing at each other and leaving the room, shaking their heads. Brains did notice a slight smile beginning to form on Jeff's face as they made their way back to the cockpit.

The laughter finally died down leaving two of the brothers gasping for air. Scott stepped up between the two beds, "_Aww guys I'm sorry. Are you two okay, should I go get Brains?_"

Virgil shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he lay back gasping. John too was shaking his head, "_No…no…we're…we're…fine…… Just…give…us…a….minute**.**_"

After several minutes both young men had finally calmed back down. They were all talking quietly when Tin-Tin came in leading two newcomers.


	35. Of Curiosity and Love

Date: 2022

Location: Thunderbird 2

---------------------------------------------

John's face lit up as he caught sight of the blanketed form being held in Duncan's arms, "_Raeden!_"

Scott smiled and stepped out of the way so Duncan could deposit his burden into John's arms.

John unwrapped the blanket and was shocked to find his daughter wearing Parker's cap along with the dark glasses, "_Umm, Raeden….. why on earth……. are you…. wearing….. Parker's cap?_"

Raeden's blue eyes peered out at him from between the cap and the top of the glasses, "_Lady P. said it would protect my face better. It feels funny, the hat does not fit. She said it was a… necessary evil. Is it still necessary?_"

There were several muffled chuckles as John grinned at his daughter, "_Well, I suppose…. it's okay……. to remove….. the cap….. but we have……. to leave the……. glasses on right now……. I don't think….. you're ready….. to see…. Two's color….. just yet**.**_" After gently pushing the glasses back up he removed the cap from his daughter's head.

Sighing John hugged the little girl to him barely able to keep from gasping when her two small arms hugged back.

When John pulled back a moment later he was surprised to see that Tin-Tin and Duncan had both slipped quietly out of the room. Scott and Virgil were both watching him and Raeden.

Scott was sitting on the foot of Virgil's bed, tears standing in his eyes, "_Feel's good don't it, Bro?_"

Raeden turned to look at Scott wrinkling her nose, "_Bro? Who is that?_"

John, who had been smiling at his elder brother, looked at his daughter in surprise for a moment before chuckling softly, "_Bro….. is short for brother…... He was calling me that, Raeden…... And yes, Scott it feels great…….. Is this how…… you felt when……. you first held Ciara?_"

Raeden, curiosity at an all time high now that she was back with her father, cocked her head to one side, "_Who is Ciara, father?_"

John smiled even wider and pulled Raeden closer resting his cheek on top of her head, "_Ciara is your cousin…., she's Scott's daughter…. She's seven…….. but she'll be turning….. eight in a couple of weeks…… She'll be…….. over the moon…. when she finds……. out about you………. I think you…… two will have a lot…. of fun together."_

Her next question caused all three of them to cringe in sorrow, "_What is fun father?_"

Blinking back tears John tightened his hold on his daughter, his voice soft, "_Fun….is **…**playing games and……. being silly…..doing things that…. you love…… to do._"

Her voice was not sad, only matter of fact, but it still broke John's heart, "_I do not know how to play games or how to be silly. And what is love father?_"

John sighed softly, "_Love…..is…..is something…..that makes….you happy…..that makes….you feel….. good._"

After a moment Raeden gasped slightly, her words sending his heart soaring again, "_I love being with you. So this is fun, right father?_"

Burying his face in her soft hair John only nodded, his voice failing him.

Scott, blinking back his own tears, saw the confusion crossing the child's face when his brother didn't reply, his voice was slightly gruff when he addressed them, "_Your father is nodding his head yes Raeden. John she doesn't understand gestures like that only solid voiced answers. I'm still not sure of all the particulars but human contact and interaction is something she's definitely lacking in._"

Just as John looked up, a scathing retort on his lips for those responsible, Raeden yawned widely her body beginning to go lax in his arms.

John gasped his heart tightening in fear. Shifting her so her head was cradled in the crook of his arm he called out to her, "_Raeden……..? Raeden …..what's wrong…….? Scott! What's…… wrong with……… her? Raeden?!!_"


	36. Of Learning and Rest

Date: 2022

Location: Thunderbird 2

--------------------------

Scott, after pushing Virgil back down on his bed, moved quickly over to the side of John's bed and placing an arm around his brother's shoulders, spoke calmly to him, "_It's alright, John. She's fine. The little information we received on her stated that they had her sleep and waking cycles very controlled. She sleeps for four hours and works for eight. Brain's said that for her right now it's like a switch being turned off. He said it should be easy to slowly change her over to a more normal schedule but we'll ask Lady Penelope's friend what she thinks about it. Calm down little brother she's just sleeping._"

Cradling his daughter in his arms John looked up at his older brother, pain and anger darkening his blue eyes, "_Four Hours……! How could…… they…… she's just……. a baby! She needs….. more sleep…… than that……! She did….. what for……. eight hours?! What kind……. of work…… did they….. have her…… doing?_"

Looking down at the small face resting against his chest John's voice softened, "_Scott what have…… they done……….? Why would they……. do something……. like this......... to a child……? Will she ever be……. like your Ciara……..? Will she ever….. be able….. to be a…. normal little girl?_"

Scott sighed squeezing his brother's shoulder his voice tinged with sadness, "_Oh, Johnny, of course she'll learn to be more like Ciara as time goes by. All children learn as they grow. Raeden has never been around other children so she doesn't know how to be one. But given how smart she is and obviously how much she yearns for family and to have you in her life, I think she'll do just fine. There is so much more you need to know about Raeden, but right now is not the time for that. You, all three of you, need rest. I'll push one of the other beds over here in between the two of yours and we'll put Raeden on that one. Then I expect my two little brother's to follow my niece into dreamland._"

Scott, after checking on Virgil who lay with one arm over his eyes to hide the tears, pushed one of the other medical beds over and placed it between John's and Virgil's. Then pushing the three beds together he locked them back down.

A very reluctant John allowed his older brother to take Raeden and place her on the middle bed before helping Scott to cover her with a soft blanket.

A protest rose to his lips as Scott removed the glasses but his older brother just smiled with a wink, "_She won't wake up for four hours. By then we'll be home and her world won't be so um…colorful anymore. You're right this much green would have been too much for her, it's too much for me. Especially this shade…..hey!_"

John bit back a laugh as he watched Virgil smack their older brother up side of the head with his pillow, a mock frown on his face.

Scott, his heart happy that he'd been able to help his brothers once again, backed out of the room his hands held up in mock surrender, "_Alright, alright! Have mercy, bother of mine, your 'lady' is beautiful! Now lights out, see you when we get home**.**_" With that he lowered the lights to almost off and left the room.

Virgil, grumbling about older brothers and revenge, pulled his blanket over his head and curled up on his side before slipping off to sleep.

John, fighting the pull of sleep, lay on his side and gazed at the small form between them in the darkened room. Finally closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep lulled by the sound of his daughter's soft even breaths.


	37. Of Waking and Fears

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Island

-----------------

John woke with a start as Virgil sat straight up in bed with a gasping cry. Looking over, he saw Scott quietly reassuring their little brother as he gently pushed Virgil back down onto the bed.

Assured that his brother was in safe hands, John turned over to go back to sleep only to sit up gasping himself as everything came back to him and he realized his daughter was nowhere to be seen.

John looked up at his brother as Scott approached, his voice still scratchy from sleep was tinged with panic, "_Where is she?....Why didn't you wake me when we got home? How long have I been asleep? Where's Raeden?_"

Scott happy that the antidote Brain's had given his brother had worked smiled reassuringly at John, "_Calm down John. Raeden is in the kitchen with Onaha, Katelyn, Ciara, and Lady Penelope's friend Lilith. They're trying to work out a menu for her. Dad didn't want to wake either of you when we got home. He's been extremely worried since we found the two of you. Virgil's still having some residual effects but Brains said he should be fine by tomorrow. You've been asleep for seven hours so if you feel up to it Lilith wanted to see you about Raeden. She wanted to hold a family meeting in the dining room as soon as you're ready__**.**_"

John nodded and moved to get out of bed, giving his older brother a disgruntled look when Scott insisted on helping him, "_I can get out of bed on my own Scott. I'm not an invalid you know__**.**_"

Scott rolled his eyes before giving his brother a stern glare, "_You just woke up after being kidnapped and drugged, I think a little help is perfectly in order. And besides, I promised my daughter that nothing else bad was going to happen to her two uncles. So suck it up brother of mine, I do not like my daughter being disappointed. And where do you think you're going Virgil Grissom Tracy? Get back in that bed right now!"_

Both older brothers glared at the shaky young man as he slowly maneuvered himself off the bed.

Virgil, gripping the bed frame tightly, glared right back his breathing still uneven, "_I do….believe you….just said…..that a…… family meeting……was being held…..Last I checked…..I'm still apart of…..this family, unless….you think otherwise….. and I want to…….hear what this doctor…..has to say about……my other niece…… so with or without…….your help…… I'm going…….whoa!_"

Scott and John both lunged forward to catch their brother, crying out as Virgil's knees gave way beneath him, "_Virgil!!!_"

Scott glared down at his younger brother being held tightly between them, his voice a low growl, "_Don't take that tone with me Virgil. Of course you're a part of this family. I'd put you back in that bed but I know what you'll do. You can only come with us on two conditions, one you ride in the wheelchair and two you promise to come back as soon as you get too tired. Agreed?_"

Virgil looked from one older brother to the other before sighing in defeat, "_Fine….I agree….to your conditions….and thanks…..Scott._"

Scott smiled as he took over supporting his younger brother while John fetched the wheel chair, "_No problem Virge. I understand why you want to be there, I want to hear what she has to say myself. Virgil what's wrong?_"

Virgil's chin dropped to his chest as they helped him into the chair, his voice soft and forlorn, _"It's….. not just…..that…..I…..I don't……want to be……..alone……I want……to stay…..with you……guys……Please don't……leave me…….alone….. Scott!"_

John gasped and placed a gentle hand on his younger brother's shoulder as Scott crouched down in front of the chair, his voice soft, "_Virgil, of course I won't leave you alone, none of us will. What is it little brother, what's going through that head of yours?_"

Virgil raised blue eyes tinged with fear, "_I….I'm afraid…..I'll wake up……back in that …….room…..Scott…..and that man……I know it's……silly, but……_"

Reaching up, Scott gently grasped his little brother's other shoulder his blue eyes dark with pain and anger on Virgil's behalf, "_It's not silly Virge. The drugs are still causing problems and even without that, considering what you've both been through, I expect it's going to take a while for you to feel safe again. I wouldn't worry though between the way I feel and how Dad has been acting neither of you will be left alone much for quite a while._"

Virgil gave his older brother a sad smile, "_Thanks….. Scott."_

Standing up, Scott took over pushing the wheel chair and the trio slowly made their way to John's and Virgil's rooms for quick showers and a change of clothes before heading down to the dining room for the family meeting.


	38. Of Menus and Worry

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Island

----------------------

Upon reaching the dining room the three brothers found a woman, who John took to be Lilith, laying items out on the table before covering them with a white towel.

Looking up she smiled and walked over to them, her hand outstretched, "_Hi, I'm Lilith Jackson and you must be John and Virgil. I hope you're both feeling better after your ordeal._"

John shook her hand as Virgil nodded silently from his chair, "_Yes mam, we're both feeling much better than we were several hours ago that's for sure. Um … Ms. Jackson where is Raeden?_"

Lilith smiled up at him, "_Raeden and Ciara are cleaning up from breakfast. I was hoping to speak to you and your family before I bring Raeden in here. There are some things you need to understand about your daughter's life up till now. I know you are probably anxious to see her so I hope this won't be a problem._"

Scott leaned down next to Virgil as John shook his head at the woman, "_Virgil, I'm going to leave you here with John and go get the rest of the family okay._"

Virgil nodded his head, his face reddening slightly, "_Sure….Scott…..no problem."_

After Scott had left, John pushed Virgil over to the table, maneuvering the wheel chair into Virgil's normal position, "_There you go Virge. You need anything? I can ask Onaha to bring you something._"

Virgil began to shake his head but noticing how thirsty he had become he changed his mind, "_Maybe….. something…… to drink… like….tea or…..juice._"

John grinned down at his brother and after squeezing Virgil's shoulder stepped over to the kitchen door, pushing it open he called out to the Malaysian woman, "_Onaha, could we have some juice? Virgil and I both need some refreshment."_

Her answer had them both grinning a moment later, "_Of course, John. I'll bring some out in just a moment. You go sit down and rest and make sure Virgil does the same._"

Sitting down next to his younger brother, John glanced up curiously at the woman, "_Ms. Jackson, I was hoping you could explain why Raeden needed a special menu?_"

Lilith sitting down across from the two brothers smiled understandingly, "_Of course. Your father and other brothers have already been told about that. You see, Raeden has, since the time of her birth, been fed a concoction much like oatmeal or gruel that had a multitude of vitamins and other additives. She has never eaten anything other than that so her palate is somewhat dulled. New foods are going to be quite an adventure for her if not a challenge. We must also ensure that Raeden is weaned off the extra vitamins and additives slowly so as not to aggravate her system too much. And you must also remember that she has never had things like sugar and caffeine. While this is good it also becomes challenging when choosing the foods she can eat. This morning Raeden tried some plain corn flakes and honey. She also discovered bananas thanks to Ciara. Brains has found the recipe that the scientist were using in Raeden's food and has duplicated it so that we can begin slowly changing her over to regular food. Onaha knows exactly what we can and cannot try right now and will see that Raeden does not come into contact with anything that she cannot have._"

John and Virgil stared wide eyed at the doctor, their minds reeling from just this one aspect of Raeden's life.

Finally John quietly voiced his thoughts, "_She's never….she's never had any normal food her entire life? I don't understand why…..how could they do this to her?_"

Virgil reached over and laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder as Lilith spoke, "_I know it seems like a cruel thing to do but given her existence and what little physical activity she did it was the optimal choice._"

Before John could respond the door to the kitchen flew open and Onaha swept in carrying a tray with several glasses and two pitchers. Setting the tray down in the middle of the table, the Malaysian woman quickly filled two of the glasses before hugging the two young men, placing gentle kisses on their heads, "_Oh my boys! I am so happy that you are both home safe again. I was so worried about you!"_

Noticing that Virgil was slightly trembling as she hugged him, Onaha threw John a worried glance.

John leaned closer to his younger brother, his voice soft, "_Virge, do you need to go back to the infirmary? One of us will go and stay with you._"

Virgil shook his head, "_No…I want….to stay…..just let me…..try drinking…..something….maybe that……will help….If not…..I'll get…..one of the…..guys to …..take me back…..okay._"

John nodded and squeezed Virgil's shoulder before settling back into his chair. Looking over at the doctor again, he quietly cleared his throat, "_What else do I need to know about my daughter, Ms. Jackson?_"

Lilith smiled kindly at him, "_There are many things we will need to discuss today. As soon as the rest of your family gets here we can begin._"

John nodded just as Jeff wearing a distraught expression came into the room, followed by Scott and the two youngest Tracy's, both of whom were equally upset.

Jeff moved swiftly over to his middle son's side, pausing only briefly to gently squeeze John's shoulder. Leaning down, Jeff hugged Virgil and whispered softly in his ear, "_Are you alright son? Do you need to go back to the infirmary?_"

Virgil shook his head, giving his father a grateful look, "_No…I'm fine…really…_._I want….to stay…please Dad?_"

Jeff sighed and squeezed Virgil's shoulders again, "_Alright, you can stay. But if you start feeling bad Gordon will take you back to the infirmary and stay with you."_

Virgil gave his father a soft smile, "_Thanks….Dad."_

Once Gordon and Alan had assured themselves that Virgil was okay, the family settled themselves around the table, focusing their attention on the doctor.

Lilith smiled warmly, "_Wonderful, now we can begin._"


	39. Of Precautions and Security

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Island

The doctor looked at each member of the Tracy family before settling her gaze on John, "_As I'm sure you are all aware there are many changes in store for your family while helping Raeden to settle into a normal life. We've already discussed her diet and Onaha has graciously agreed to oversee that for the most part. The next and one of the most crucial is her exposure to the sun. Brains, who never ceases to amaze me, has invented a special light filtering substance and with Mr. Tracy's permission has begun coating the windows and doors of the house. This will block any ultraviolet light that at this point can do serious damage to Raeden's skin. He has also promised to mix up some powerful sun block that can be decreased over time for when she is ready to venture outdoors during the day. Her introduction to the outdoors should begin at night for now and can start as soon as she has been properly introduced to colors." _Lilith paused to allow her words to sink in and give them a chance to ask any questions.

John leaned back in his chair, shock evident in his blue eyes. He had known that raising a child was difficult after watching his elder brother but this was bordering on insanity. Just the thought of allowing Raeden outside sent chills down his spine. No wonder Scott freaked when Ciara went out and she didn't face near as many dangers.

Virgil cast a worried glance at his brother before turning back to the doctor, "_What….about outside…..irritants?_"

Lilith smiled, shaking her head, "_It's not as bad as you think. Raeden is like a newborn. What I mean by that is she has never experienced certain things and so like a newborn must be gradually introduced to them. Just as you shouldn't take a newborn out into the direct sunlight without protection, it is the same for Raeden. Her skin and eyes will have to be protected extra carefully in the beginning but over time she should begin to develop like any other child. The difference is that Raeden is a nine year old little girl not a newborn so she will have to be monitored more closely than you would most nine year olds, for the time being anyway. Her introduction to colors is more for her comfort than anything. We will introduce her to one color a day along with all of its various shades. This should minimize headaches and eyestrain. She will still go through those but with supervision we can limit their occurrence._"

John felt some of the tightness leave his chest as the doctor explained. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Regardless of how she came into this world, Raeden was still a normal little girl. Well, as normal as one could be with her upbringing and high IQ. But then again Brains' IQ was up there too, none of them really knew for sure what it was only that it was extremely high. And as far as her upbringing was concerned from what the doctor was telling them everything was fixable. Perhaps Scott had been right when he said that Raeden would be just like Ciara one day, well almost like her anyway. Sighing, John once again focused on Lilith and listened as she answered Gordon's question.

"_Of course Gordon, Raeden will definitely need swimming lessons once she learns about the pool but that won't be for a while. Since her ventures outside will be heavily guarded and controlled we won't have to worry about that particular problem for now. You must understand for the first several weeks she cannot be left unattended while outdoors and the doors must be locked at all times while she's inside. Your father is seeing to the special locks required since Raeden is too smart for regular locks to work."_

Sighing the doctor turned her gaze upon John causing his heart to pound with trepidation, "_John I've already talked with you father and we have both decided that because Raeden will need you a lot for the next several months you will be put on shore leave so to speak. Your father and Brains will take over your rotations until Raeden has acclimated to her new life. I know this will be quite different and challenging for you but the bonding process has already begun and will need a lot of your attention and time. For her to acclimate properly you will have to spend as much one on one time between rescues as possible with her."_

John turned to stare in shock at his father, "_Dad, I…."_

Jeff just shook his head, an understanding smile on his face, "_It's alright John. Your priority right now should be your daughter. Besides I kinda miss being up there._ _Brains will take first rotation so that I can spend some time with her too before going up."_

John nodded afraid to say anything lest his emotions get the better of him. His father was evidently trying to prevent him from making the same mistake he himself had made and that meant more to John than anything else Jeff could have done for them. Noticing that his father was still staring at him, John flashed a thankful smile before turning his attention to Virgil's question.

Virgil shifted slightly in his chair. He hated the way his voice sounded but was still determined to ask his questions of the doctor before he became too tired to be a part of the discussion.

Looking up he cleared his throat, "_Will…you be…here… the entire….time as well?...In case…..there are….problems._"

Lilith smiled understandingly and shook her head, "_Unfortunately I have too many patients right now but my assistant, Amelia Carmichael will be coming to stay with you."_

The doctor held up a hand to stop the coming argument from Scott as he sat forward alarmed, "_It's alright Scott. Your father and I have already discussed the security issues and Lady Penelope has gone herself to speak to Amelia. I would trust Amelia with my life if necessary. She has been with me for over six years now and has no other family. She has already helped me with many high profile cases including the president's son. Your father has her file if you would like to read it. Now, if there are no more questions would like to bring Raeden in so that I can finish explaining some things. She has already been up for over three hours and I will need at least an hour if not more to finish explaining everything."_

After seeing no objections, Lilith left the room to get John's daughter leaving one very nervous young father and five worried family members.


	40. Of Roses and Pain

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Island

The family all sat quietly, each thinking about the changes that lay in store for them. John wasn't sure if he was ready for any more surprising information but found himself desperate to learn more about his daughter. A few moments later he couldn't stop the smile when Raeden was led into the room.

Lilith directed the child over to the chair at the end of the table beside her father. Raeden's face remained stoic as she climbed up into the chair. It wasn't until she looked up at her father's smiling face that she smiled but it wasn't one that reached her eyes like her father's did his.

Lilith watched the exchange silently finally speaking when she saw John's expression falter, "_John, she's mimicking you. In essence she's learning appropriate responses, it's all very normal. Remember she hasn't had much human contact and that she did have was very, shall we say, clinical. Most children begin learning appropriate responses as infants and mostly by mimicking. Although Raeden is behind in this aspect, with her intelligence level I have a feeling that she'll catch up fairly quickly."_

John turned back to his daughter, a smile once again gracing his features and a slight gruffness to his voice, "_Good morning Raeden. How was breakfast?_"

The little girl cocked her head to one side as if contemplating her response, the small smile still in place, "_Good morning father. Breakfast was….different. I do not know if I like bananas, they taste…..strange." _Everyone smiled when she wrinkled her nose as she finished speaking.

John laughed softly then cocked his head to the side mirroring his daughter causing his family to grin, "_Yeah, bananas aren't my favorite either but they're good for you so maybe you can try them one more time. If you still don't like them maybe we can find a different fruit for you."_

Raeden nodded slightly a serious expression on her small face, "_Yes father._"

Lilith smiled and stepped up next to the child, "_Now Raeden let's begin with me asking you a question. Can you tell me what a rose is?_"

Raeden gazed up at the doctor a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth and shook her head, "_No, I have never learned about this rose. What is it?_"

Lilith ignored the soft gasps of the Tracy's and smiled gently down at the child as she carefully pulled a long stem red rose from under the towel on the table, "_This Raeden, is a rose. Do you remember what its color is called?_"

The child gasped wide eyed her small hand reaching for the flower, her voice full of wonder, "_Ohh! Yes, I remember the color is red like the line on his clothes._" Her hand stopped short of touching the rose and instead pointed towards Gordon.

Lilith smiled widely, nodding, "_Very good Raeden, that's exactly right the color is red. Go ahead you can hold the rose, but be careful of the thorns._"

Raeden's hand once again paused before touching the flower, "_Thorns?_"

Lilith nodded and pointed to the long stem, "_Here on the stem, see these? They are called thorns and are very sharp. Do you know what sharp means?_"

Raeden her face very serious nodded as she gently took the flower, her fingers mimicking Lilith's in their placing, "_Yes, it means having an edge or point that is very acute and able to cut or puncture things."_

John's eyes widened at his daughter's precise recitation of the definition, he had expected something clever but not the exact and entire definition. It amazed him how strong her recall was, perhaps stronger than his own.

Raeden frowned slightly, her finger pointing to the stem she now held, "Stem? What color is_ this?_"

Lilith smiled again, "_That is the color green, Raeden. We will learn more about that later. Here, touch the petals. These are the petals up here._"

Raeden brushed her finger tips over the petals, her eyes widening even more, "_They are….soft._" She drew the flower closer and brushed the petals against her cheek, a soft sound escaping her lips.

She inhaled as she rubbed the flower against her cheek and John's heart clenched at the look of astonishment that crossed his daughter's face, "_Father, what is that…?_"

John swallowed trying to clear the lump in his throat, his voice soft in the quiet room, "_That smell is the rose's scent. Hold it close to your nose, Raeden."_

The little girl closed her eyes sighing softly as she ran the soft petals under her nose.

Lilith heard the soft coughs and sniffles of the Tracy men as they watched the child. Attempting to give them privacy she knelt down beside Raeden's chair her focus totally on the child, her voice soft, "_Raeden, who taught you things like sharp and soft?_"

Raeden stilled her movements and opened her eyes. Pulling the rose away from her face she turned and unreadable gaze to Lilith, "_Dr. Rachel did. She taught me many things._"

Lilith sighed softly seeing something that the others could not, "_What happened to Dr. Rachel, Raeden?_"

John stiffened as he watched his daughter turn an emotionless face back to face the table, his stomach clenching painfully at what she might say.

Raeden eyes took on a slightly gazed look, her voice devoid of emotion, "_Dr. Rachel was there when I came out of the machine. She stayed with me most of the time and taught me many things. She taught me what families and fathers and mothers are. Dr. Peterson did not like that she had taught me those things and yelled at her. Dr. Rachel yelled back and told him that she was going to tell someone what he was doing. She started to leave but Dr. Peterson shot her in the back. His gun was not like the ones I used, she did not wake back up._"

The room had gone deathly quiet. Each of the Tracy's had sat forward and were staring horrified as the little girl spoke, unable to believe what she was telling them.

John's heart constricted painfully and his eyes burned with unshed tears as he listened to his daughter's account.

It was Alan's voice that broke the spell holding them all, "_Raeden, no!_"

John and the others gasped as they looked down to where Alan was pointing. Raeden's small hands were clenching the stem of the rose tightly and blood had begun to drip down onto the white towel beneath.

Scott muttered a curse as he jumped up and headed for the kitchen. John immediately scooped his daughter up and cradled the confused child in his arms. Raeden stared dawn at her hands in shock and some wonder.

Jeff, seeing his middle child trying unsuccessfully to stand, stood and moved over to place a reassuring hand on Virgil's shoulder as Scott reentered the room with a damp cloth, "_Easy son, your brothers have everything under control._"

Virgil sighed in frustration at not being able to help and watched as they cared for his niece.

John held his daughter close and murmured softly as Scott and Lilith saw to her injuries, "_Ohh, honey. It'll be okay, everything's going to be just fine._"

Raeden watched wide eyed as they cleaned and bandaged her small cuts with band aids from the kit Gordon had produced.

Once her hands had been taken care of John sat back down still cradling his daughter in his arms, his troubled blue eyes focused on the doctor, "_I can't believe he…..did that in front of her like that._"

Lilith had a troubled expression on her face, "_I know, but it does explain some things. Now I….."_

They all jumped startled as the door crashed open and Brains stumbled into the room. His appearance would have been comical if not for the horrified expression on his face. His glasses were sitting askew on his face and his hair was sticking up in different directions. Papers drifted slowly down to the floor from a journal cradled in the scientist's arms.

Brains glanced nervously at John and Raeden before focusing on Jeff, "_Mmmr. Ttttracy I found ssssomething you ssshould see."_

Jeff half stood from his chair surprised, _"Brains! Can't this wait until…?_"

The frazzled scientist shook his head scattering even more of the papers, interrupting Jeff, "_Nnno you ddon't understand there's….. aaaanother child._"

Jeff dropped back into his chair as a stunned silence settled over the room. John slumped back with a slight gasp his head spinning. Scott quietly muttered before sitting forward and running a hand through his hair. Virgil sat wide eyed his gaze shifting from his father to John and back again. Gordon and Alan looked at Raeden then each other before they both shook their heads wondering when exactly this crazy nightmare would end.


	41. Of Pain and Panic

Sorry it has been so long. I have been really busy with my new daughter! Hope you enjoy the new chapter, I'll post again tonight or tomorrow!

* * *

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Island

After a few moments, John broke the stunned silence, addressing Brains, his voice gruff with emotion, "_How….how do you know there is another child?"_

Brains stepped forward and placed the journal on the table next to John. Flipping a few pages he pointed to a series of notations close to the end of the page, "_H….here, see he w…writes about n…number 49-5. T….there are other p…p…passages as w….well. A…apparently there was a p…p…problem, a d…defect. The child w…w…was placed in another f…f….facility not far from the one y….you were taken to. There are n…n….no files in the s…s…system, o…only written ones. It seems he d…d….did not want people knowing a…about what he c…c…considered a failure."_

John closed his eyes and hugged his daughter closer afraid to ask the question that so obviously needed to be asked.

Virgil, sensing his brother's reluctance, asked the question knowing that John needed to hear the answer, "_What was….the problem…..Brains?_"

The scientist turned to look down at him and Virgil was surprised to see a slight smile on the man's face, "_49-5's mental c….c….. capabilities are s…s….slower than that of 49-4. Physically, the ch…ch…child is perfectly n..n.. normal."_

A collective sigh rang out in the room. Jeff leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, his chin on his hands closing his eyes in relief. He had feared that another more painful blow was about to be delivered and he was extremely grateful that his son had been spared that.

John stared down at the table silently as he absorbed everything until his daughter's hesitant voice interrupted his thoughts, "_Father….my hands…._"

Looking down his breath caught in his throat, Raeden was holding her bandaged hands up as large tears filled her blue eyes.

Jumping up with her in his arms, John looked to his younger brother in desperation, "_Virgil?_"

Virgil quickly began trying to push the wheelchair away from the table but was saved the effort when his father took over, "_Let's…get her to…the infirmary… We'll use…..the numbing…. ointment…."_

John rushed down to the infirmary murmuring soft words of comfort into his daughter's ear. Moving over to the nearest bed he hopped up on it still cradling the small child close as he watched the rest of his family enter the room.

Virgil directed his father to push him closer to the bed while asking Brains to retrieve the ointment needed. He gazed sadly up at his brother and niece, regret darkening his blue eyes, "_I'm so…sorry, Raeden….I should have… remembered about the….pain ointment, but we'll….have you better….in no time."_

John shook his head at his younger brother, "_It's alright Virgil. None of the rest of us thought of it either. We can fix it now and that's all that matters. Okay?"_

Virgil smiled thankfully up at his brother as Brains began setting up the med tray beside them. Fifteen minutes and lots of comforting later Raeden's hands were once again bandaged and she was sitting calmly on the bed listening as Ciara, who had come looking for Scott, told her a story.

John watched with a small smile as he listened to his niece, but his eyes told a different story. His heart ached as he compared the two little girls. They were roughly the same age but the differences were distressing. Raeden was so much smaller than her slightly younger cousin. Her skin was so white next to Ciara's tanned skin that it appeared almost translucent and she seemed so gaunt and fragile next to her more robust cousin.

A sudden hand on his arm startled John out of his morose thoughts. Turning, he was surprised to find Virgil staring up at him, a look of understanding in his eyes, "_You can't….compare them, John…..They've led….two totally different…..lives… Raeden __will__ …..catch up…..we'll help her….She has….us now…..You know that…..don't you?"_

Blinking back the tears that threatened, John gently squeezed his brother's shoulder, "_Yeah, I know Virg, I know. But thanks for reminding me anyway."_

They were interrupted a moment later when Jeff suddenly cleared his throat, his gaze focusing on the two girls before moving to focus on his second son, "_We need to go after the…other one, John. You…you should probably tell her before we go. She needs to know. The rest of us will go and suit up while you speak to her." _Moving over to Virgil, Jeff knelt down, placing one hand on his son's arm, "_Virgil, I know you want to come but….I need you to stay here. You're still recovering from the drugs and I don't want to risk anything making you worse."_

Virgil tensed, shaking his head, his voice soft, "_I….I could….stay on Two….I'd be…fine there…..please…"_

Jeff's heart broke to see his son so unsure and frightened even though he knew that most of it was due to the drugs still wreaking havoc, "_I'm sorry son, but we don't know what we might encounter. I need you here so I don't have to worry about you too."_

Virgil looked down trying to hide the panic that was beginning to set in, "_But I…._"

John knelt down next to the chair, placing his hand once again on his brother's shoulder, "_Virge, I need you to stay here and look after Raeden for me. I think she'll feel safer if one of us is here while she sleeps and especially if she should wake before we return. I would really appreciate you doing this for me." _

Virgil glanced over at the two girls before looking back at his father and brother. Giving a resigned sigh he nodded, his voice soft and forlorn, "_Alright."_

He looked up as Scott gently squeezed his other shoulder, "_We'll keep our watches on so you can hear us okay?_"

Virgil smiled gratefully up at his eldest brother, "_Thanks, Scott…..that'll…help."_

Jeff nodded, smiling slightly before standing back up, "_ Scott, you Gordon and Alan go and get dressed in your reconnaissance gear then meet me in Two's hangars. John you take care of Raeden then do the same. I want to leave here within the hour if possible. Let's go."_

Scott waited until the others had left to wink slyly at his daughter before leaving himself. While Virgil had been distracted by their father, he had quietly asked her to stay in the infirmary with her cousin and uncle so she could keep an eye on Virgil. Scott knew this was going to be really hard on his brother and hoped that Ciara could help her uncle until they returned home.

John sighed softly as they left, including Brains, who went into the adjoining office to give them some privacy, before moving towards his daughter.

Ciara jumped down from the bed as her uncle approached and moved over to help Virgil put away the bandages and other items they had used on Raeden's hands.

John scooped his daughter back up into his arms and carried her over to the window at the back of the infirmary. Leaning against the wall beside the window he looked down at Raeden, who was regarding him stoically, "_Raeden, did you hear what Brains said about there being another child, your sibling?"_

Raeden frowned up at her father, "_Yes father, but Dr. Peterson said that I was the only surviving embryo. Why would he say that if it were not true?"_

John smiled tenderly down at her, the childlike innocence refreshing in all this, "_Dr. Peterson had…shall we say very different views about things and because the other child is different from you, he decided that no one should know about it."_

Raeden tilted her head slightly, "_How is the other child different from me father?"_

John sighed softly, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to decide what to say, "_Well…from what we have discovered the child is ummm…well let's just say their IQ is not as high as yours."_

Raeden wrinkled her nose as she thought about what he had said, "_So…the other child is normal, right father? That means they will….belong better than me, right?"_

John gasped slightly, shaking his head fervently, "_No! That's not what it means. Your IQ does not make you abnormal, Raeden. Your mother and I both have…had high IQ's and we're perfectly normal."_

Raeden frowned slightly_, "But Dr. Peterson made me. I am not like you and mother. I am different."_

John huffed softly, shaking his head, "_All children are different from their parents, Raeden. That doesn't make them abnormal. And Dr. Peterson may have put the DNA together, but the same would have happened if…your mother and I would have had you ourselves. And you're exactly what we always wanted, never forget that. …Your mother would love you and be so proud of you if she were here." _John broke off his voice shaking slightly and tears in his eyes.

Raeden tilted her head again, "_Do you…love me and are you…proud of me, father?"_

John laughed, bringing his daughter up close and pressing his forehead to hers, "_Ohh yes, Raeden. I love you so much and I'm very, very proud of you."_

Even as he said the words, John was amazed at how strong that love truly was. It was like nothing he had ever experienced and he reveled in it.

Sighing John carried his daughter back over to the bed, "_Now, I have to go and get your sibling. I need you to stay here and rest and look after your Uncle Virgil and cousin Ciara, okay?"_

Raeden gazed up her father a moment before replying, "_You…will be safe and come back?"_

John laughed softly, gently cupping his daughter's cheek, "_Yes Raeden, I will be fine. Your grandfather and other uncles are going with me. They will definitely make sure I come back safe and sound."_

Raeden smiled slightly in response to her father's laugh, "_Okay father, I will stay here with….Uncle Virgil and Ciara."_

John smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "_Good I'll be back as soon as I can. Have a good sleep."_

John left a few moments later after checking on his brother once more and asking his niece to look after Raeden. It was time to bring his other child home.


	42. Of Plans and Pride

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Island

Forty minutes later the large form of Thunderbird Two shot away from the island on its way back to the great Adirondacks.

Jeff glanced at his four sons as he piloted the craft, "_I've spoken with Penny. She won't be joining us as she's helping Miss Carmichael in getting packed. They'll meet us back at the island. We will, however, be rendezvousing with the same team we used before, just outside of the Adirondacks."_

Scott nodded his voice the same tone he used on rescues_, "How are we going to approach this time, especially since they don't have any of ours this time?"_

Jeff frowned intensely at the reminder of their last encounter with these people, "_I think we should send a couple of the agents ahead to scout the area and facility. With their scanners they should be able to tell us how many people are there and what they're carrying. I'm hoping that there'll be no mercenaries to deal with again and that they'll only be using stun guns. We should still proceed with the utmost care no matter what we find. Sound good?"_

Scott nodded, "_Sounds good to me. Guys, John?...John!"_

John jumped slightly. He had been only partially listening to the plan the rest of him was still reeling from the knowledge of another child. '_Another child! I have two children! Oohh Jasmine, I wish you were here. You could always adapt easier than me, nothing seemed to unbalance you the way it did me.' _Looking up he smiled apologetically at his older brother and father, "_Sorry,…yeah it sounds good to me too."_

Jeff threw his second son a worried glance, "_Son, I know you're still in shock over all this but I need you to focus. It's been less than twenty four hours since we got you back, are you sure you're going to be okay going in?"_

John nodded, his eyes betraying only a hint of apprehension, "_I'll be fine dad. Don't worry."_

Jeff snorted softly, rolling his eyes, "_That's all I ever do where you boys are concerned." _He smiled at the chorus of '_Sorry Dad.' _That echoed about the control room a moment later.

Scott smiled as he looked back at his youngest brothers from the copilot's seat, "_What about you two, any problems or ideas?"_

Gordon just shook his head, "_Nope, sounds good to me."_

Alan thought a moment before he answered, still surprised at being included in the planning, "_It sounds like a good plan to me, but what will we each be doing? Are we all going in again?"_

Jeff and Scott both smiled with pride at how far Alan had come since that spring. Jeff's voice was warm withpraise, "_No, not this time son. You and I will be staying aboard Two. I'll need your help monitoring the area and any outside transmissions. Scott will head up the team that goes in."_

Alan's quick and positive acknowledgement had them smiling all the more.

Twenty minutes later they had picked up their agents and were nearing the hidden facility. Jeff's voice had taken on a hard edge, "_Alright people, here we go. Let's be ready for anything."_


	43. Of Procedures and Surprises

Please, please, please review, so I'll know to keep going!

* * *

Date: 2022

Location: Hidden Facility #2, Adirondacks

Katherine St. Claire hummed to herself as she prepared the medication for the procedure. She smiled when she heard the notes echoed from the child seated on the table.

Moving closer she gently ran her fingers through the white blond hair, her voice soft, "_Now you remember how this works, right? One quick pinch and we're off to dreamland and when you wake up we'll have time for a quick story before lunch. Ready?"_

She laughed at the quick smile and nod as she helped the child lay back on the table. Lifting the small arm she gently injected the sedative. Removing the syringe Katherine ran her fingers through the child's hair as she quietly hummed.

A few moments later she smiled as the breathing evened out and the child settled into a deep sleep. Just as she turned to begin the procedure, however, the door opened and several people in black poured into the room.

Katherine gasped, placing herself between the sleeping child and the intruders, "_Who are you? What do you want?"_

The taller one of the group, a dark haired young man with an imposing air stepped forward, "_We've come for the child._"

Katherine's eyes widened in disbelief and shaking her head she turned scooping the child up into her arms before backing away, the child clutched protectively against her, "_N…no, you can't have him! He's just a baby. Take whatever else you want but you're not taking him!_"

The man's deep blue eyes narrowed, shifting from surprise to anger as he stepped forward, his voice low, "_Yes we are taking him. You have no right to keep him, now give him here._"

Katherine backed around the bed shaking her head, "_No, I …I won't let you. Just stay away!_"

Unfortunately she was so focused on the tall man in front of her that she failed to see the other figure circle around behind.

Katherine gasped as she backed into someone. Spinning she looked up into the face of another young man, but this one so startled her that she nearly released her hold on the little boy in her arms, "_N…no it can't be. It…can't….._"

She felt a sharp pain in her arm and her voice faded out as she crumpled back into the arms of the dark haired man, the other tenderly catching the sleeping boy as her arms gave way.

Scott sighed as he gently scooped the unconscious woman up into his arms, "_Well, that wasn't what I expected. At least no one was hurt. We'll leave her here for the authorities and…._"

John shook his head as he backed away slightly, cradling his son close, "_No, she goes with us. She'll be out of it for a few hours and I have a lot of questions for her._"

Scott stared in disbelief at his younger brother, "_John, think about this. Dad's going to hit the roof and do you really want her on our island near the children?_"

A stern voice in their ears had them both cringing, having forgotten their watches were on, "_You're right about that Scott. You had better have a good explanation son for taking this woman with us, besides you're gut feeling, John. This could be dangerous for all of us not just the children."_

John nodded his head, his eyes hard with determination, "_I know Dad, but I'm not leaving here without her. She has obviously been one of the ones caring for my son and I need more information than is going to be in their files. There's got to be some way of keeping our secrets and keep her on the island too. Besides the doctor knows our secret, I'll just include her when I set him up for total discredit."_

Gordon's voice startled them and they both turned to where he stood in a nearby doorway, "_I think John's probably right. You should both come and check this out. It looks like she might know more than even the ones in charge of this crazy place."_

Scott sighed, shaking his head in resignation before handing his burden over to one of the agents that had accompanied them, "_Take her back to my father. Make sure she's secured and I mean barely able to twitch secure. You stay and guard her, we'll help the others."_

Once the agent had left Scott followed his brothers into the adjoining room. Gordon motioned him over to a bookcase that was moved out away from the wall. Peering behind the bookcase, Scott gasped at what he saw. There was a room hidden behind the case but it was more of how the room was decorated and what it contained that shocked Scott.

The room was roughly fifteen by fifteen with a grass green carpet and a continuous mural on the walls. The mural depicted an outdoor scene, with trees, grass, animals, and sky. The light blue ceiling continued the scene with clouds and birds. There was a small slide and tricycle and several toys strewn about the room. One corner held a small bookcase with several children's books on its shelves and pillows to sit and read on. Basically it was a child's paradise playroom.

John was standing near the center of the room still cradling his son as he gazed around him in astonishment, his voice a soft whisper, "_I just don't….I mean who…?"_

Gordon chuckled softly, "_It appears that our pretty nurse, scientist, whatever she is, has been very sneaky. I'm sure the good doctor would not have approved."_

Scott ran a hand through his hair, sighing inperplexity, "_None of this makes any sense. The other facility was like some kind of white torture chamber but this place turns out to be what….some kind of strange lab slash fun house?"_

Gordon snorted softly, "_Good one bro."_

John shook his head, frowning as he looked from one brother to the other, "_How do we know that she did this? While it's not exactly Dr. Peterson's style it could be some sort of testing room."_

Gordon shook his head, "_From what we can tell there are only four other people here in this installation and they are all security. Besides I spoke with Brains and he said that the doctor had very little to do at all with umm…the boy, only asking for updates on his monthly progress, and that was via phone. Plus the fact that this room was hidden, the only reason we found it was because of our scanners."_

A sigh echoed in their ears, "_Alright boys, I want everything possible brought from their living quarters including all files, computer and otherwise. I want pictures of everything, especially the room you're speaking about now. Then I want that room sealed. There should be no evidence that a child was ever there. Scott, you and Gordon can start helping with that. John, I want you to bring my grandson back here now. Let's go, I want to be able to contact the proper authorities as soon as possible."_

Gordon smirked as he began gathering up the books, "_The great OZ has spoken!"_

Their father's voice rumbled over their quiet chuckles, "_Any more smart remarks from you young man and you'll be doing double KP duty with no desert. Onaha will back me up all the way."_

The chuckles turned into all out laughter at Gordon's grumbled, "_Oh, maannn! That's low, so very low!"_

John just shook his head as he made his way back to Two, a look of quiet wonder on his face as he studied his son's small features.


	44. Of Anxiety and Stories

I'm not above begging for reviews, it's just not a pretty sight. So please, please review!

* * *

Date: 2022

Location: Thunderbird Two

John eyed the restraints the agent had put on the woman on the bed in the medical bay as his father gently took his sleeping son from his arms, "_Um dad, are those necessary. I mean…well after what happened with….Virgil…..I'm not sure….."_

Jeff grimaced slightly at the anxiety in his son's voice, "_It's just until she wakes up or until we get back home, whichever comes first. I want to talk with her and make sure she doesn't pose a threat. And I don't want her near the children or Virgil, for that matter, until we know for sure so I'm having Kyrano and Parker get one of the guest rooms ready for her. They are securing the storm shields over the balcony doors and also emptying the room of anything that can be used as a weapon. She won't have to be tied down once she's there. If she wakes up before we get home and panics we'll release her. I'm sure Scott will just love watching over her."_

John laughed softly at the smirk on his father's face before focusing back on the little boy cradled in Jeff's arms, his expression becoming somewhat apprehensive, "_Dad, I'm glad he wasn't awake for our….um arrival, but how do you think he's going to react when he wakes up? I mean it can be a little unsettling to go to sleep in one place and wake up in another. I don't want his introduction to home to be so….so intimidating and scary."_

Jeff sighed softly as he smiled lovingly down at his grandson before glancing up at his son, his eyes full of understanding_, "I tell you what if he doesn't wake up before we get home, we'll wait inside Two until he does. That way if he's upset we can calm him down before taking him in the house. Okay?"_

John grinned at his father, "_Know something about these things, huh?"_

Jeff snorted, rolling his eyes slightly_, "Just a little. Your mother, now she was the pro. Me, I learned everything by crash course. I lost count of the times I tried to put one of you down after you had fallen asleep only to have you wake up and scream bloody murder. I'm surprised the walls didn't start to crack over the years."_

John's eyes widened_, "What did you do when we did that?"_

Jeff laughed, "_What every other desperate father does, run and dump you back into your mother's arms."_

Their soft laughter was interrupted a moment later by the arrival of Scott and Gordon.

Scott raised an eyebrow as he handed the journals he was carrying to John, "_What's so funny?"_

John threw his father a cheshire grin before shrugging at his brother, "_Dad was just telling me stories about you as a baby."_

Scott frowned intensely and Gordon burst out laughing, "_Big brother baby stories, do tell."_

Scott blushed as he pushed Gordon out of the med bay, "_Oh, go help Alan get ready for take- off brat, before I give you a good one." _Then spinning he frowned at the two men chuckling quietly, "_Dad! Just what were you telling John about me?"_

Carefully depositing his sleeping grandson into his eldest son's arms as he felt the ship begin to power up, Jeff just smiled, before heading to the control room, "_Oh, this and that."_

Scott turned back to his brother, a desperate gleam in his eye, "_John, come on! You've got to tell me!"_

John shook his head still smiling as he started to flip through one of the journals, "_Ask Virgil, I'm sure he heard everything."_

Scott just closed his eyes in dismay. Baby stories, any childhood stories for that matter, could be good blackmail material especially where younger brothers were concerned. Biting back a groan, He realized he'd have to be extra nice to Virgil in the coming months if he was to keep Gordon and Alan out of it. Man, siblings could be a real pain sometimes.


	45. Of Paranoia and Distress

Thanks for the review! Hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Island

Scott quickly carried the young woman down the hall and placed her on the guest bed. Motioning to his younger brother he lifted her upper body back up, "_Here Gordon, help me get this lab coat off her and search her pockets. We should probably pat her down too. I want to be sure she doesn't have any hidden weapons or anything else for that matter. We'll take her shoes as well."_

Gordon eyed his brother warily before complying, a note of displeasure in his voice, "_Aren't we being a bit paranoid? I mean everything we've found suggests she is just a nurse and was the caregiver for John's son. I don't think she's anything like Dr. Peterson, Scott."_

Scott sighed as he slipped the small white tennis shoes from the woman's feet, his shoulders sagging slightly and his voice a low murmur, "_I know Gordon, really I do but after what they did to Virgil and John. I just don't want to take any chances, okay"_

Gordon just nodded his head, his face impassive as he helped his older brother search the young woman, before going to double check the lock on the balcony doors.

Scott stacked her shoes and coat by the door then went back to gently cover the sleeping woman with the light blanket Kyrano had left in the room.

Grabbing up the items again, he followed Gordon out of the room a moment later, locking the door behind him.

At the same time on Thunderbird Two:

Jeff smiled as he watched John staring in wonder at his son still asleep on the medical bed, his voice a soft question, "_What is it, John?"_

His son jumped slightly, before returning a somewhat bewildered smile, shrugging his shoulders, "_I guess I just never…I mean after….Jasmine…..I just never expected to have any kids of my own, you know. And now, now I have two and they're…. hers. Is this how you felt about us after….mom?"_

Jeff sighed softly, his voice thick with emotion, "_Ohh yeah. Well, after I got past the shock of losing your mother, I definitely did. And to tell you the truth it scared me to death. I had never even considered raising you boys all by myself I just figured she'd always be there. I had no idea what I was doing and that terrified me. She had left five wonderful gifts that were a part of her for me to take care of and I was nearly clueless as how to do it."_

Unable to say anything at the moment, John looked down at the two journals in his lap, gently fingering the edges as he regained his composer.

After a moment of silence in an attempt to ease the tension, Jeff nodded towards the books, his voice still slightly gruff, "_Anything of value in those?"_

John nodded but his face showed confusion, "_Actually, one of them has a great deal of information. I even learned that she named him Matthew, apparently after her father. What I don't understand is why she made almost two identical journals by date but the information is different. In one she is clinical and only calls him 49-5. And his mental progress is almost nil. The other journal is more personal, she calls him Matthew and his progress is much more substantial. Plus the more personal one was found hidden in the playroom while the other one was stored in the lab area. Do you think she was double crossing Dr. Peterson?"_

Jeff started to answer but a soft sigh from the bed caused them both to freeze. Looking over they were greeted by a pair of blue eyes, slightly darker than his sister's.

Taking a deep breath, John slowly moved closer giving the child a small smile, his voice soft, "_Hey, um Matthew. You're safe, okay. Nobody's going to hurt you."_

The blue eyes watched him warily for a moment before glancing around the room. John became dismayed when Matthew's breathing quickened and tears formed in his eyes.

John glanced up at his father worriedly before looking back down at his son, laying a gentle hand on the boy's trembling shoulder, "_Katherine's not here right now, but…."_ He gasped as the boy turned away from him, his small body going lax as he stared off into space.

John gently shook his son's shoulder and called out to him before throwing his father a panicked look, "_Matthew? Matthew! Dad, what's wrong with him?"_

Jeff moved up to the other side of the bed, trying to catch the child's attention, but Matthew's gaze remained unfocussed and the little boy remained unresponsive.


	46. Of Confusion and Fear

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Villa

Katherine moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, confusion mingling with drowsiness as she slowly pushed the blanket away. '_When did I go to bed? Where's Matthew? Wait….where am I! Oh no those men, they wanted Matthew but why did they take me too? What are they going to do to us?'_

Sitting up on the side of the bed she closed her eyes as dizziness overcame her causing her stomach lurch uncomfortably. After a few moments the lightheadedness cleared and Katherine immediately began investigating her new surroundings.

Her first dismaying discovery was the patio doors. Not only were they locked but they were covered on the exterior by some type of metal that further prevented her from escaping and also from seeing outside. She had no way of knowing, quite literally, where in the world she was.

Her second discovery unnerved her as much as not being able to see outside. Katherine found that every drawer and cabinet in the room and adjoining bathroom was completely bare. There wasn't even any soap to wash her hands with.

The final straw, though expected, was the locked bedroom door. This last discovery just tipped the scales of fear too far for her. Backing away from the door, Katherine pressed a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from crying out.

Shaking her head, she returned to the bed and sat down with her back against the headboard. Pulling the pillow to her, Katherine wrapped her trembling arms around it as she gazed about her small prison, her voice a quiet whimper in the silent room, "_Oh Matthew, where are you, what have they done with you?"_


	47. Of Worry and Prayers

Date: 2022

Location: Thunderbird Two

Jeff pressed his lips together in confusion as he continued trying to elicit a reaction from Matthew, but the boy remained sadly unresponsive.

Looking over the child at his worried son, Jeff spoke softly, "_Let's take him up to the infirmary. Lilith and her assistant Amelia should be there maybe they can figure out what's wrong."_

John nodded, but as he went to scoop his son up, his arm brushed against the journals that he had laid on the bed.

Eyes wide, John shook his head before turning and running from the med bay, calling out over his shoulder as he left, "_No! She'll know what's wrong! She can tell us what to do!"_

Uttering a soft curse Jeff started to follow his son, but remembering his grandson stopped himself, "_John, wait!"_

Sighing, Jeff raised his communicator, his voice harsh with worry, "_Scott! John is heading for the girl's room. Go and keep an eye on him. Only interfere if you have to."_

Relaxing somewhat at his eldest's quick response, Jeff scooped his grandson up in his arms and headed for the infirmary, praying all the way that a solution would be found.


	48. Of Pleas and Misery

Date: 2022

Location: Tracy Villa

Katherine flinched in fear when the door flew open and the young man from earlier, the one that had so startled her, stormed into the room.

She scrambled to the other side of the bed as he advanced on her, her eyes wide and her heart pounding.

John froze halfway across the room when the young woman jumped up from the bed and pressed herself against the wall as far from him as possible. Even in his fearful anger over his son, John couldn't help but picture Virgil's terrified face and felt guilty that he was causing someone else that fear.

Taking a deep breath, he held both hands up hoping to alleviate the woman's fear, his voice a soft plea, "_It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just….please you have to help Matthew. He's not speaking or even acknowledging anybody. What's wrong with him?"_

John and Katherine both started when Scott barreled into the room a moment later, his eyes wide as he took in the scene.

John sighed softly, pulling the woman's attention back to himself, "_Miss, please….Matthew"_

Katherine glanced between the two men for a moment before licking her lips nervously, her voice trembling slightly, "_First answer a question for me….please."_

John's arms dropped to his sides as he regarded her briefly before answering quietly, "_If I can."_

Scott stepped forward to intervene but then decided to hear the woman's question first, knowing his brother wouldn't give anything away. At least he hoped that was the case.

Katherine stiffened when the dark haired man advanced, but then seeing him stop she returned her attention to the other one. Clearing her throat nervously, she asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to, "_Are you…. M… are you…. his father?"_

John sighed softly, "_Yes, I am Matthew's father. Why?"_

Katherine felt as if she'd just been punched in the stomach. '_He…. can't be…..I don't understand. But he is, he's the same man…..oh no what have they done?'_

Seeing the men coming towards her, concern on their faces at her reaction, Katherine held up one hand, her voice surprisingly calm,_ "Just tell him that Kat says it's time to come back home."_

Seeing only sincerity in the woman's face John nodded his thanks before hurriedly leaving the room.

Scott stepped closer to the woman, his voice soft, "_Are you alright?"_

Katherine's shoulders slumped as she leaned against the wall. Looking down to avoid his gaze she just shook her head miserably, her reply so soft he had to strain to hear it, "_Please just go away….just leave me alone….please."_

Scott nibbled his lower lip in concern, doubt clouding his blue eyes, before quietly yielding to her wishes.

Katherine waited until he had left before sinking to the floor with a sob, "_Oh Matthew, I'm so sorry."_


End file.
